The Spacer King II: Jim's Treasure
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Tesoro was raised in good. Jonesy was raised bad. Together they learn from each other, and try to unite their feuding crews, before Kenta Jade fulfills her revenge against Jim...
1. The Ceremony is Crashed

Alright, folks, I can't help it. I've been watching a sick niece of mine, and she keeps wanting to watch "Lion King 2" over and over and over and over and over and over AND OVER… so I've decided to get started on this fic.

BUT, a word of warning. It will include a ton of originality, for I've altered the plot a little to keep it more interesting. Also, I've switched up a couple roles.

So, enjoy this sequel… _The Spacer King II: Jim's Treasure._

And as you've known, I do not own the original movie's plot or the TP characters, just my own OC and ideas.

0o0o0o0o0

It was a misty morning on Montressor, nothing but silhouettes to be seen, the dawn only minutes away. Yet even before sunrise, ships were sailing toward the docks.

**Light, and the spirit of night, calling**

**And a voice, with the fear of a child, answers**

Across the planet, stagecoaches travel down the roads, while in town residents of the planet walk. They all head in the same direction: Toward the Benbow Inn. At the top of the balcony, a felinid stands, watching everyone gather with her four children.

**Wait**

**There's no mountain too great**

**Hear the words and have faith**

The sun soon rises, spreading light across the planet. The sailors of the ships get off and quickly head toward the Inn. It was time to start the celebration.

**Have faith**

Amelia takes a deep breath, feeling the wind in the air. Delbert, her canidid husband, steps beside her, smiling. Their four children, three felinid daughters and one canidid son, look at the gathering crowd below.

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**He watches over, everything we see**

**Into the water, into the truth**

**In your reflection, he lives in you**

The balcony doors open and Jim Hawkins steps out with his wife, Natalie, who carries their child, wrapped up in a bundle. She hands her child to Amelia, who holds her up for the crowd to see, to show them the Spacer Princess.

Up in the sky, the spirit of Leland, Jim's late-father, watches from the heavens, smiling down at his son and granddaughter. Wind blows through the air, and the family smiles, as if feeling his presence.

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**He watches over, everything we see**

The crowd cheers and rejoices. The young infant giggles, trying to grab some leaves that blow in the wind. Amelia smiles, having a feeling that the child will take after her father.

**Into the water, into the truth**

**In your reflection…**

**He lives in you**

Amelia lowers the child and puts a medallion around their neck. The infant looks at it curiously, but forgets about it when her mother takes her back into her arms, and her parents hug her.

Off to the side, BEN watches with the Doppler children, with Morph at his side. "Aw, would you look at that little guy? What a flame off the old jet engine!" the robot exclaimed. "And you gotta know who will take care of him,"

"His parents?" The children guessed.

"Well, of course, but I'm talking about when they're not around. I'll teach him everything I know! How to navigate, how to sail, how to… um… well I'll get to the rest later. But it'll be fun! It'll be like the old times with his father, Jim! Me, Silver, and the little guy."

"Um, BEN? It's a girl." Jim told the robot.

"Girl." his expression turned to shock. "GIRL?" he then fainted, and the children giggled.

"Oy," Silver sighed, shaking his head.

"What are you going to name her?" Eric, Delbert's son, asked Jim.

"Tesoro. Her name is Tesoro," Jim replied, smiling.

"Tesoro!" Morph exclaimed, swirling around the infant.

"I find it amazing that, in just one year, you managed to start a family while ruling the galaxy." Delbert told Jim, proudly. "And the planet has been restored to it's natural beauty, as if Scroop hadn't ruled it at all."

"He did, and he still should have!" A voice sneered from behind. Everyone turned around, seeing a young woman standing there.

"Kenta Jade… What are you doing here?" Jim demanded.

"I thought all sailors were welcomed to this little ceremony… despite it should have been for Scroop's heir, not that little whelp."

"Scroop had no heir," Amelia scoffed.

Kenta smirked. "That's what you think… And someday he'll take his place as king," she glared at Jim. "A position that doesn't belong to you."

"Jim was the rightful heir after Leland's passing," Delbert argued. "Scroop's ruling was null and void… let alone claimed out of deception."

"Ah, but in Scroop's ruling, he found an heir. You shall meet him in time… That is, if my crew and I haven't forced you to step down, by then."

"Then you and your crew are to be exiled. To the planet Nightshade," Jim said, firmly.

Kenta scowled. "Don't think that you can get rid of us that easily, Hawkins. You may exile us, but we will return, and Scroop's legacy shall live on." With that, she walked out.

Amelia glared, then quickly left as well. "Mr. Silver, come with me. There is something I must tell you," she said.

"Aye, captain." Silver said, following her outside toward the cliffs.

"Silver… By any chance, do you have any children?"

"Er, yes… somewhere."

"Where, exactly?"

"Back on Solaris, I believe. Me wife had a new child a year ago, after I met Jimbo. I'd use dat portal on Treasure Planet tah visit her as often as I could. I've invited her to the ceremony, t'ought about introducing her tah Jimbo an' deh rest, but I haven't seen her yet."

"I see… What was her name?"

"Samantha… why are ye asking me t'is?"

Amelia only looked up at the skies. "We'll have to find her ship."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Asking for Jim's assistance, they searched the docks, coming across the ship Samantha was supposed to come on. "No one's watching the ship…" Natalie said.

They climbed on deck. "Search the ship, see if there's anyone below." Jim ordered.

Everyone split up. Delbert and Amelia searched the captain's quarters… gasping when they saw motionless bodies piled up. "Oh my goodness…" Delbert quivered, holding his mouth.

"Apparently, whoever was sailing this ship had taken it by force, first." Amelia noted. "We must inform Jim."

Jim and Natalie, in the meantime, were searching the hull with Silver… where they saw that the hatch was open, and in a half-lowered longboat, a woman's body lay there. "Samantha… no…" Silver gasped, lifting her body out and wincing. "No…"

Jim and Natalie looked at each other, sorrow on their faces. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim noticed someone peeking out from behind the crate. "Who's there?" he asked, and they ducked down lower. "Come on out… are you alright? What happened?"

The boy inched out, the iris of his eyes glowing orange. He appeared to be two. "Dad…?" he whispered, looking at Silver. "Is Mum okay?"

Silver bit his bottom lip. "I'm afraid… she's gone, Tyson." he said, then gasped, turning to him. "Tyson! Are ye alright?"

The boy, Tyson, nodded. "Mum told me to hide while she got deh boat ready. Then I heard yellin', an' deh baby started tah cry. Somet'ing hit me head… an' when I woke up, I heard ye all comin' down."

Natalie looked at Jim. "You don't suppose…?" she asked in a whisper.

"Where's me brother?"

Jim and Natalie exchanged glances, then looked at Silver, who sighed deeply. "I'm afraid… he's gone too." the cyborg said, and hugged his son tight, weeping.

0o0o0o0o0

Jim stood over Tesoro's crib, watching her sleep. "Kenta and her crew have been sent to Nightshade," Natalie told him.

"I should have ordered them to be executed," Jim said bitterly. "What did Silver ever do to them? He didn't even know about Scroop until the night I killed him…"

"If they ever come back, that will be the first thing act you may fulfill. Right now, we should think about Tesoro,"

"I know… ever since this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And I swear, with every power I have, we're going to keep her safe, until Kenta and her crew are gone for good."

The stars that shined brightly were covered by a dark cloud that night, as the family went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I decided to throw in a little mystery and suspense, give Jim a reason to be protective of Tesoro, and show why Kenta was exiled.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review, and lend some constructive criticism if you wish.


	2. Tess meets Jonesy

Wow, I'm amazed at how many people reviewed this quick. Well, here's the next chapter for ya!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**EventHorizon6: **Thanks! I like to be original, especially in parodies ^-^

**Welsh Gem: **Thank you, as always :)

**StormBringer128: **Yeah, it's a habit (brace yourself if I start a third one). Tesoro call Silver her uncle? Why… did I not THINK of that yet! Thanks!

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **Thaaaaaanks! =)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ten Years Later…_

The sun had risen across Montressor, and a young blonde haired, blue-eyed girl ran outside. This was young Tesoro, and she was ready to explore. "Cool…" she said, seeing the sun shine across the docks. She began to run down there, until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Jim asked.

"Daddy, let go," Tesoro giggled.

"I just want to make sure you'll be careful," Tesoro kept trying to run down to the docks. "Tess, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could slip off the deck-"

"…get burned by a launch, or even get kidnapped, I know." She sighed, having heard this a thousand times.

"And I want you to stay near Montressor at…"

"At all times, I know, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay, can I go now? Please?"

Jim chuckled. "Very funny."

Natalie stepped up, putting her arm around Jim. "Mind your father, Tess." she said.

"Yes, mom." Tesoro said.

"And stay away from Nightshade's boundaries," Jim added, as Delbert was passing by.

"Nothing out there but a crew of back-stabbing, murderous, exiled pirates." Delbert commented.

"Delbert's right. You can't turn your back on them."

"Really? How come?" Tesoro asked.

Jim shook his head. "Never mind. Run along,"

"But-"

"We'll talk about it later. Now, go have fun."

Tesoro gave her father a look, passing by. "Dad…"

Jim only smiled, tussling her hair and watching her run off. "And only go to the ports I've showed you!"

Natalie chuckled. "Jim, who does she remind you of?" she asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "Huh? What? …Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were her age!"

"Exactly. You know how much trouble we got ourselves into?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and tripped Jim from the behind, pinning her foot on his chest. "You mean all the trouble YOU got us into," she helped him up, smiling. "She'll be fine, don't worry." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she walked back into the Inn.

Jim waited to make sure she was out of sight, then walked around the corner. "Hey, Silver, BEN, come here!" he whispered.

"Good morning, Captain Jimmy Sir, your Highness!" BEN exclaimed.

"I need you two to keep an eye on Tesoro, make sure she stays out of trouble,"

Silver chuckled. "Ah, Jim, I'd love tah, but I've gotten a bit old tah be chasing after kids," he said. "An' takin' care of Tyson has been a heck of a job, too. Perhaps ye could send him tah hang out wit' her and keep her in line,"

The Doppler kids, who happened to be listening, walked around the corner. "We can watch her, Mr. Hawkins," Elizabeth, the brunette daughter, said.

"Yes, we're good at watching out for each other, and Tess is almost like another sister to us." Eric, the canidid brother, added.

"Yeah, we like having her around!" April, the blonde daughter, exclaimed.

"That, and Tyson would only drag her into more trouble," Valerie, the black-haired daughter, muttered under her breath.

"I heard dat!" Tyson shouted, walking around the corner. "An' I can watch Tess a lot better t'an any of ye combined. Me eyes may be robotic, but they can see sharper t'an epherian-hawks!"

"Why don't you all come?" BEN suggested. "Tess can use all the bodyguards she can get."

"Hold it," Jim said, turning to Silver. "Are you sure you want your own son to be running off with Tess? I mean, he's only two years older than she is,"

"Trust me, Jimbo. I was a pirate me-self, an' I taught Tyson how tah handle 'em. Don't let his size fool ya, he's got deh strength an' skill of an entire galactic navy. …Plus, they already took off."

"What?" Jim turned, seeing the kids had already took off, and he sighed bitterly. "Alright. BEN, go with them, take Morph with you."

"Don't worry, Jimmy! We'll keep an eye on the kids!" BEN assured him.

"Keep an eye on 'em!" Morph repeated, turning into a giant set of eyes, and following the robot.

"Don't worry, Jim. Knowing BEN, he'll stay on 'em like rust on an android," Silver said. "His reputation won't allow him to leave anyone alone,"

"This is serious, Silver. Danger could be lurking beyond every star," Jim replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro, in the meantime, flew her solar-surfer around the stars. "Man, it's good to finally get off the planet!" she exclaimed to herself, flying past a spaceport, watching a couple ships fly by. She landed on a meteor which had tubular weeds growing off of it, letting her board re-charge in the sunlight… and noticing an eerie-looking planet surrounded by yellowed fog in the distance. "Whoa, planet Nightshade…"

She didn't notice something in the tubes was coming right toward her.

"I wonder what's out there."

"Mostly werewolves-" a voice said behind her.

"Augh!" Tesoro cried, slipping and falling into a crater.

"Oy, nice going, Eric!" Tyson sneered. "Ye put her in a hole!"

"I'll get herrraaugh!" BEN cried, tripping and falling into the hole, onto Tess!

The kids cringed. "Gee, Mr. Hawkins, the good news is, we found your daughter!" Valerie said, pretending to be speaking to Jim. "The bad news is, we dropped a robot on her. Is there a problem with that?"

BEN was sitting on Tesoro, looking around. "Tesoro? Tesoro? Oh, no… something ate her!"

"BEN!" Elizabeth shouted. "Let me define, BABY SITTING!"

BEN looked down, seeing Tess. "Oops! Sorry about that,"

"Don't worry BEN, you didn't break ALL my bones," Tesoro scoffed, climbing out.

"Now, Princess Tesoro, you need to be more careful. You could have gotten hurt," April said, helping her out of the crater.

"Too late,"

"Is anything broken? Are you bleeding anywhere? How many fingers to you see?" Eric asked, holding two fingers in front of her.

"I'm FINE, guys!"

"Your face is turning red. We'd better get you out of the sun," Elizabeth said, holding an umbrella over her head. "Not good to get an ultraviolet-burn."

Tesoro shoved the umbrella away. "Knock it off!"

"What, do you want to fry?" Valerie sneered.

"Would you guys just listen to me, for a second?"

"What was that, Princess? I wasn't listening." BEN grunted, pulling himself out of the crater.

"And stop calling me a princess! I'm more than that. It's only half of who I am!"

"What's deh other half?" Tyson asked.

Tesoro paused. "Well… um… I, uh…"

"Well, while you're thinking about it, lets find something fun to do." Elizabeth said, looking around. "We could see who can spot the most constellations,"

"I say we collect this tubular plants and construct a maze for our pet lizardian-rats." Eric suggested, grabbing some tubes and sticking them together.

"I want to go to one of the ports and buy some new clothes," April said, grabbing Tesoro's arm. "We could find some cute outfits for you, too!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Tess doesn't want to do any of that girly stuff!" Valerie sneered.

The Doppler children began to argue about what to do, and BEN stepped in. "Kids, calm down, lets work out a compromise-" he stammered.

Tyson nudged Tesoro. "C'mon, lets go." he whispered, and they got on their solar-surfers and took off toward Nightshade.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They were only a couple galactic miles from the planet when Tyson's board began to lose speed. "Hold on, gotta charge," he said to Tesoro, landing on a small asteroid.

"Okay, I'll scout ahead a bit," Tesoro said, flying a little closer to the planet, getting enveloped by the yellow fog.

"Don't go too far ahead without me, Tess." Tyson checked his board's power. "Ah, there we go. Wait up for me, princess. …Tess?" he looked around, seeing no sign of Tesoro. "Tessy? Tesoro? Uh, oh…"

Tesoro peered around the fog, seeing dark trees below. She hovered lower, trying to watch out for any trees…

*Clunk!*

Not seeing a branch sticking out, which knocked her off her board, making her fall and land on someone! "Oof!" they both cried. She stood up, seeing that she had landed on a young boy with reddish-light-brown hair, wearing a bandana and had his ears double-pierced.

…And he took out a knife, aiming it at her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Tesoro stood up, backing away but not turning around. The boy leaped to the side and she turned, still facing him. He leaped to the other side, and she followed.

He arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"My father said to never turn your back on a pirate!" Tesoro replied, firmly.

"You always do what _daddy _says?"

Tesoro clenched her fists. "No!"

"Bet you do! Bet you're _daddy's little girl_, ha!" The boy walked over to a creek, standing on a rock boldly. "A Nightshade pirate doesn't need anybody. I can take care of myself. I've explored this whole planet, came across every beast, and can face any threat that comes my way."

"Really? Cool! …This is the first time I've been on my own," she sat down next to him.

He looked at her, smirking… but his expression turned to fear, seeing something loom over her. "B-But, I've n-never faced THAT!"

Tesoro turned around, seeing a walking skeleton with a sword! "Augh! Run!"

They took off as the skeleton swung its sword at them. The boy grabbed a heavy rock and threw it, knocking the skeleton's head off, giving them enough time to run behind a rock and hide. "That was close,"

"Yeah,"

The ground beneath them started to shift suddenly, and skeletal hands shot out of the ground! "Spoke too soon!"

They took off running, a few skeletons chasing them. Tesoro began climbing up a tree, a couple skeletons after her, as the boy continued on. "Hey, what about me?"

"I'll distract them! Run!" The boy came across a rock, trying to climb up it, only to slip. The skeletons crept toward him, swords raised. "Yipe!"

The skeletons chasing Tess turned their heads, and that's when she noticed batteries in their skulls. She reached out and pulled them out, making the skeletons collapse on the ground, and she grabbed their swords, running over and jamming it into the other skeleton's ribcages, making them stick together. "Move it!"

She and the boy took off, coming across a marsh, and the skeletons clumsily ran after them, eventually becoming unstuck. "Hang on!" The boy grabbed hold of a vine, and together they swung across the marsh, watching as the skeletons lunged at them but became stuck in quicksand. "They won't stay stuck for long. C'mon!"

They ran down a path, coming across Tess' solar-surfer, and she pulled him on and flew off over the trees, coming across a lone asteroid and landing, panting. They looked back at the planet, chuckling. "Hey, I did it… I did it! I faced some creeps and got away!"

"Piece of cake,"

"Oh, man! Did you see those red eyes? They were all 'Ooh, look at us! We're all scary!', then you knocked that one's head off, and I yanked out their batteries!"

Unbeknownst to the kids, a woman was watching from a crater.

"And we made such a great team! And you… You were really brave."

The boy smile. "Yeah? You were pretty brave, too. My name's Jonesy."

Tesoro chuckled, stepping closer and smiling. "I'm Tesoro."

The woman glowered, clenching her robotic hands.

"So, want to have a race?"

"A race?" Jonesy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. First one to that crater wins!" Tesoro ran toward a crater, pausing when she saw that Jonesy was just standing there. "Uh, Jonesy? In a race, you're supposed to beat me to the spot."

"Uh, I've never raced, before."

"Oh. What about hide-and-seek? Or tag?"

Jonesy only shook his head.

"Don't you know how to play anything?"

Jonesy took out is knife. "All I know is how to defend myself."

Tesoro blushed. "Oh… Hey, maybe you could teach me a couple tricks!"

"Okay." Jonesy jabbed his knife forward. "First you-"

*ZAP!*

A laser blasted the knife out of his hand, making him cry out. He gasped, seeing Jim standing there with his pistol. "Step. Away. From my daughter." he said, firmly.

The woman in the crater took this opportunity and stepped out, switching her hands to knives.

"Kenta…"

"Jim…" The woman, Kenta, said with a smirk. She was about to lunge, but noticed Natalie, Silver, Amelia, Delbert, BEN and the kids walk up behind Jim. "Natalie."

"Kenta." Natalie sneered.

"Silver, BEN. Good, now dat we've all been introduced…" Silver began. "GET OUTTA OUR GALAXY!"

"YOUR galaxy?" Kenta pointed her knives at the cyborg.

"Eep!" BEN yelped, hiding behind Silver.

"This galaxy belongs to Scroop!"

"I exiled you to Nightshade. Now you and your boy, GET OUT." Jim ordered.

Kenta only grinned. "Oh, haven't you met my son, Jonesy? He was hand-chosen by Scroop at birth, to be his heir and become king,"

Jim glowered at Jonesy, who gulped and began to tremble.

"Ha! That's no king. That's a scrawny maraca!" Valerie scoffed.

"Jonesy was the last born before we were exiled to Nightshade, where we have to fend of beasts, have little food, less water…" Kenta said, grimacing.

"Little food! Less water!" A voice mimicked, and an orange morph flew above Kenta's shoulder.

"You know the law for leaving the planet's boundaries!" Jim scolded.

"But the boy does not!" Kenta snapped, but turned calm. "However… If you need your pound of flesh, here." She shoved Jonesy forward, where he continued to tremble.

Jim sneered, and Kenta smirked. "Take him and go back to your planet. We're done here."

"Oh no, Jim. We've just barely begun," Kenta looked at Tesoro as she said this, chuckling. Grabbing Jonesy by the arm, she pulled him toward her hidden longboat.

Jim grabbed Tesoro's hand and pulled her toward his ship. "Bye," she whispered to Jonesy.

"Bye," Jonesy whispered back.

Tyson kept looking back at Jonesy, then turned to his father. "Dad, something about dat boy looks familiar. Something 'bout his eyes…" he told him.

"We'll talk about it later, lad. Right now, yer in big trouble," Silver said, sternly.

"Yeah, but… wasn't me brother's name Jonesy?"

Silver paused, thinking about it, but shook his head. "T'ere's a lot of Jonesy's out in deh universe, Tyson. Now quit tryin' tah change deh subject!"

"Yes, dad…"

They continued on, though Silver was still considering Tyson's words.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, there you go. Next chapter, a lesson is taught.

Please review. I accept constructive criticisms, but flamers will be incinerated.


	3. Different Kinds of Parenting

Alright, time for the next chapter and a song. Enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Welsh Gem: **I like to include a few twists, and I couldn't leave the Doppler kids out ^-^ So glad you enjoyed it!

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **Wow. Thank you =)

0o0o0o0o0o0

The ship sailed quietly toward Montressor, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jim stood by the side of the boat, near a longboat. "Nat, you make sure the ship gets to the docks. I'm going to have a little talk with Tess." he said.

"Alright," Natalie said. "You sure you're okay?"

Jim gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go head."

Natalie nodded. Jim climbed into the longboat and hoisted Tesoro in next, then they took off. "I don't know what to say, Tesoro. I told you to stay near home, and you disobeyed me!"

"But Dad, I didn't mean to-" Tesoro began.

"I told you to be careful."

"I know, but-"

"If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." he held her tight. "I love you, and I want to make sure you stay safe. I'm not going to be around forever, and I need you to be in my place as queen-"

Tesoro pulled herself away. "But I don't want to be queen! It's no fun…"

Jim arched an eyebrow. "That's like saying you don't want to be in our family. It's in your blood. We are part of each other."

"Whatever." Tesoro turned her back to him.

Jim gave the steering rod a jerk, making the longboat stop and having Tesoro fall back, looking up at him, where she smirked in embarrassment. Jim gave a smirk, then continued to fly.

_Jim: _**As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand**

They sailed by a cliff, where a small batch of miniature manta-birds were nesting, one of the babies trying to take flight, only to be stopped by it's mother and sent back to the nest.

**And the only thing we know**

**Is that things don't always go**

**The way we plan**

They flew on, watching as a newborn slug horse on a ranch stood up, learning to walk and starting to gallop, its mother running after it before it could go too far or trip.

**But you'll see every day**

**That we'll never turn away**

**When it seems your dreams come undone**

**We will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope and filled with pride**

**We are more than we are**

**We are one**

They flew on, seeing a group of kids, from the youngest up to their parents, were hauling hay off a wagon and into their barn. As they flew, Tesoro looked at her reflection in a window of a passing ship.

_Tesoro: _**If there's so much I must be**

**Can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**

The ship shot off, leaving her to look at the setting sun.

**Can I trust in my own heart**

**Or am juts a part**

**Of some big plan?**

_Jim: _**Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey has only begun**

**Tears of pain, tears of joy**

**One thing nothing can destroy**

**Is our pride deep inside**

**We are one**

Jim steered them lower to the ground, as the sun reflected across the fields, passing by a few children who were playing games, or animals who were lounging about.

**We are one you and I**

**We are like the land and the sky**

**One family under the sun**

He docked the longboat at a pier, and walked with Tesoro up a path, where he stood in front of their ship, looking onward across the planet, toward the Benbow Inn up the hill.

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**That we are one**

Tesoro could only give a sad glance. Jim looked at her, confused, looked back at the ship then back at her. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "As long as you live here, it's who you are." he told her, hugging her. "You'll understand someday."

Tesoro sighed, looking down the path, watching as a mini-manta-bird flew by, chirping at her, then taking off toward the setting sun. She watched it fly, looking down at the ship and out at space, wondering when she'll ever go out into the galaxy again, pondering all that her father had told her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

Planet Nightshade was an eerie place, full of vicious creatures the mere mind could not fathom, making it hard for anyone to inhabit it, other than the locals… and Kenta's crew. Most of them now were practicing duels with their swords, getting into a brawl, hunting for some meat to cook, or setting up traps to keep monsters at bay.

One of the crew members, a blue manticore named Lucinda, skittered through their campsite, bitterly muttering to herself. "Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy… why would Scroop choose some skinny human?" she quietly griped, coming across a werewolf with blonde fur and red-brown-blonde hair and dark blue eyes, who was tugging on a rope, trying to raise their ship's sail. "Oh hey, Foxxy. Where'sss that wimp Jonesy, the _chosssen _one?" She used her claw and cut the rope, making the little she-wolf fly back. "Ha!"

Foxxy glared. "You're going to regret that, bug-face!" she growled, preparing to attack, but a paw held her back. "Let me go, BJ!"

BJ, a creature who was half-werewolf, half-human, chuckled. "I don't think ya want tah start another brawl too soon, Foxxy. Ye just got out of one after lunch." the wolfid replied.

"BJ, where's Jonesy? Weren't you supposed to be watching him?" A gray, four-armed creature asked, looking over from the ship.

"Ah, it's every pirate for theirssself out here, Gregory! That scrawny punk needsss to learn to be on his own!" Lucinda sneered.

"Kenta's going to blow her stack…" Foxxy said, rolling her eyes.

"Ssso let her blow it! It'sss not our fault SSScroop chose a weakling as an heir! If you asssk me, I ought to have the posssition! I'm the oldest, I'm the smartest, I'm the strongest-"

"You're deh moodiest, is what ye are." BJ scoffed, and the others laughed.

"Oh, can it! Jussst because Jonesy wasss chosen, doesssn't mean I don't deserve a chance!"

"Why not ask Kenta for one, then?" Gregory suggested.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Well, here's yer chance." BJ chuckled, nodding forward.

Lucinda looked over, seeing Kenta landing the longboat, dragging Jonesy out. "Kenta? Kenta! You're back!" she ran over to talk to her. "Kenta, I managed to capture a musk-hog and slaughtered the fat… for um…" Kenta only walked by, her gaze glaring. "(groan) Forget it."

Kenta shoved Jonesy toward Foxxy. "Hey, Jonesy, feel like a duel?" she asked, drawing her knife, and Jonesy drew his knife, and they circled each other.

Kenta turned sharply to BJ. "You were supposed to be WATCHING HIM!" she snapped, though BJ showed no emotion, giving her a bored look.

"It's not her fault, I went off on my own," Jonesy replied, facing Kenta… and got tackled by Foxxy. "Oof!"

"Rule one, Jonesy: Never turn your back in a duel for anything!" the she-wolf scoffed, getting off of him.

Kenta grabbed Jonesy by the shirt collar and yanked him back to his feet. "What were you doing away from the camp?" she demanded.

"N-Nothing!" Jonesy stammered, backing away as Kenta came closer.

"Who banished us to this planet?"

"J-Jim!"

"Who killed Scroop?"

"Jim…" Jonesy tripped landing on his rear and allowing Kenta to loom over him.

"What have I told you… about THEM?"

"I-I'm sorry! That girl didn't seem so bad, I didn't know she was Jim's daughter! I-I was actually thinking that she and I could have been…"

"Friends?"

Jonesy gulped.

Kenta began to pace, grudgingly. "You thought that you could get to the daughter, and Jim would welcome you into his crew with open arms? What an idea!" she paused, considering it. "What… an IDEA!" She grabbed Jonesy, holding him close and tussling his hair. "Brilliant, lad! You've already developed Scroop's cunning mind to develop such a plot!"

"She says that like it's a good thing," BJ joked to Foxxy, who snickered.

Kenta glared and switched her hands to knives, holding them at their throats. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, Kent. Continue."

Kenta sneered then switched her hands back, grabbing Jonesy and pulling him aboard the ship, guiding him to a hammock and making him lie down. She smirked, as a plan evolved in her mind. "I can already see us rising to our _vast_ and _glorious_ return to _power_!"

"But, I don't want…" Jonesy said meekly.

"SILENCE! Uh, I mean hush, my dear lad. You must be exhausted…"

Brace yourselves, this is where Kenta's number begins.

_Kenta: _**Sleep my little Jonesy, let your dreams take wing**

**One day when you're big and strong**

**You will be a king…**

"Goodnight," Jonesy whispered as Kenta walked off.

"Goodnight, my son. Tomorrow your training intensifies…" Kenta said, walking into the shadows that were cast around the ship.

_Kenta: _**I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense**

**When I think about what that brute did, I get a little tense **_(scrapes knives against the ship's metal side)_

**But I dream a dream so pretty, so I don't feel so depressed**

'**Cause it soothes my inner kiddy, and it helps me get some rest**

Foxxy, BJ, and Lucinda gathered, hearing Kenta.

**The sound of Jim's dying gasp **_(Lucinda feigns a gasp and falls to the ground)_

**His daughter screaming in my grasp **_(BJ holds up Foxxy by the tail, who kicks her in the face)_

**His wife and crew's mournful cries… that's my lullaby**

**Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive**

**Trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live **_(slashes a poster of Jim, which already has a few holes in it)_

_Lucinda: _**So you found yourself somebody**

**To chase Jim outta the galaxy**

_Kenta: _**Oh the battle may be bloody**

**But that kinda works for me **_(shoves Lucinda away)_

**The melody of painful brawls **_(swings down rope past brawling crewmates)_

**A counterpoint of painful howls **_(lands on BJ's tail, making her yelp)_

**A sympathy of death, oh my**

**That's my lullaby**

Kenta then returned to Jonesy, who had fallen asleep.

**Scroop is gone, but Kenta's still around**

**To care for this little lad **_(pats Jonesy's head)_

**Till he learns to be a killer **_(stabs knives into post) _**with a lust for being bad! **_(carves downward)_

The entire crew is on board now, surrounding Jonesy. BJ, Lucinda, and Foxxy are closest to him.

_Lucinda: _**Sleep, you little whelp!**

**Uh, I mean precious little thing**

_Foxxy: (shoves Lucinda away) _**One day when you're big and strong…**

_Kenta: _**You will be a king! **_(releases sail, making ship rise toward the moonlight)_

**The sight of bodies piling high**

**The sound of Jonesy's murderous cry!**

_Lucinda: _**Joy of vengeance!**

_BJ: _**Testify!**

_Kenta: _**I can hear the cheering…**

_BJ, Foxxy, Lucinda: _**Jonesy, what a guy! **_(Lucinda bitterly waves a tiny flag with the letter 'J' on it)_

_Kenta: _**As our time is nearing and then our flag will fly**

**Against the blood-red sky!**

**That's… my… lullaby!**

Kenta cackled into the night… and Jonesy woke up. "Ugh, what's all the singing about?" he asked, groggily.

"Nothing, now shut up and go back to sleep!" Kenta snapped.

Jonesy shrugged and lied back down, continuing his sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, we move forward six years!

Please review. Flame, and Kenta sings again!


	4. Plans

Alright, I watched the movie (again) with my teeny niece today, so here's another inspired chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Welsh Gem: **Thanks ^-^

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **Which part? Lol glad you liked

**EH6: **(Take note, your old abbreviated nickname has returned) I really have to agree with you. Simba and Jim are very much alike (except Simba was never arrested and Jim didn't end up with a girlfriend), so you can tell the character-placement was pretty easy. Glad you enjoy what kind of roles I give the characters :D

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Six Years Later…_

Years had passed since that fateful meeting, and the memory was still fresh for Valerie and Tyson, now teenagers. They were in a longboat sailing across the planet, Morph accompanying them, back from a day of catching aerial rainbow trout which were migrating through the galaxy that year.

Aerial trout were fish who's fins worked as wings, long enough to help them soar through the air, their scales multicolored and their eyes marble-like. Sailors took to the skies each year to catch a net-full to sell on the market, or cook for dinner, or simply try to catch the biggest one as a prize. This sport was known through the Etherium as… fly-fishing. (a/n: bad pun, I know)

Tyson kept the net tied as Valerie collapsed their poles, both of them easing back. "Quite a day, today. The trout are really biting this year," Valerie said.

"Aye, Tessy will have some luck tomorrow. 'Tis her first fishin' trip," Tyson replied. "Managed tah talk tah her father in-tah letting her try it on her own,"

Valerie chuckled. "I'd believe it when I see it. Jim really needs to let Tess learn to get out on her own. She's grown up pretty fast,"

"Grown up pretty fast!" Morph repeated, changing into a teenage Tesoro.

"Aye, she's become quite a beauty. She's a strong girl, an' she's gonna make a great queen. Everyone'll be proud of her… dat is, if Jim lets her learn tah do t'ings on her own." Tyson said.

Valerie sighed. "You gotta understand, Ty, Jim is worried about her safety, what with Kenta out there… and the way she's raising Jonesy, filling his heart with hate."

"With hate, with hate!" Morph repeated, turning into a vicious-looking teenage Jonesy with a sword.

"Eh, a little uglier," Tyson said.

Morph shifted Jonesy's face to have a five o'clock shadow, orange eyes, and crooked, pointed teeth. "Yah ha ha!"

Tyson chuckled. "Close enough."

Valerie shook her head. "If only Leland were still alive. My mom said he was a wise king," she sighed. "Jonesy is being led down the wrong path, and Jim's smothering his daughter… things are not going well."

Tyson looked up at the stars, rubbing his chin. "Well… Jonesy's been raised by pirates, forced tah learn how tah be on his own, while Tessy's been raised by loving parents an' is always being watched by friends…"

Valerie gave him a look. "I know that look on your face, Tyson. What are you thinking?"

"Jus' a thought, Val. What if we tried, y'know… getting 'em together?"

"Together!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini Tesoro and Jonesy, standing in front of each other holding hands.

"Together, eh?" Valerie said, rubbing her chin, and Tyson nodded… and the felinid slapped him upside the head. "_Are you crazy? _That plan would never work! Lord's sake, Tyson, have you been breathing space-air?"

"Oy, it was just a thought!" Tyson sneered. "Think about it. Tessy was with Jonesy for, maybe ten minutes at the most, when they was kids. Dat would've been enough time fer him tah pull something, but he never did. I t'ink there's still some good in him. He may not trust deh rest of us, but he may trust Tessy, since he's more familiar wit' her. I says, we let 'em spend a little time together, let some of her kindness rub off on him, an' bring out his inner good."

"Oh? And what'll we do if the plan backfires? What if he tries to kidnap her, or worse, leads her down the wrong path into piracy, hmm?"

"I'll make sure dat don't happen." Tyson grinned, leaning back. "After all, he's me brother, an' Tessy's me friend. What kinda person would I be if I didn't watch out fer either of 'em?"

Valerie sighed, rubbing her face. "I still don't understand how you got me into believing Jonesy could be your brother…"

"He has me mum's eyes, hair, an' thin figure. Plus, yer mother _did_ mention how Scroop picked an heir a year before Jim killed him, dat was deh year Jonesy was born… an' how me mum's ship was attacked an' deh baby was missin'. …Lets just try it, Val. Even if it's not our Jonesy, we'd still prevent any trick Kenta has up her sleeves."

Valerie rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think this is going to work… but I trust you. I just hope yo know what you're doing."

"I always know what I'm doin'. How else do I stay out of trouble?"

Valerie scoffed. "You mean, how else do you get in it?"

Tyson shrugged. "Eh, no one's perfect."

Valerie put her face in her palm. _This is not going to end well… _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta stood in the middle of the deck early the next morning, grinning. "You are ready," she said, circling a tall boy with hazel eyes… no doubt Jonesy, grown up. "Nice, very nice… _What_ is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Scroop, and take his place as king." Jonesy replied, seriously.

"What have you learned?"

"Jim is the enemy."

"And in order to gain your position… What. Must. You. Do?"

Jonesy had to stifle a gulp, replying dead-seriously. "I must _kill _him."

Kenta chuckled, along with a few crewmates.

After many years of training, it was time for their plan to take effect.

0o0o0o0o0

Later that same morning, Tesoro walked out of the Benbow Inn. She had grown over the years, yet was still a little small for her age, but she didn't care. She was now old enough to be out on her own. "My, how you've grown," April said to her as she passed by.

"Good luck on your trip, Tess," Elizabeth added.

BEN held a tissue, his eyes tearing up. "It's like yesterday she was teething on a stuffed zaphwing… They grow up so fast!" he said, bursting into tears.

Natalie and Jim waited for her by the docks. "Are you ready for this?" Natalie asked.

"I've been ready," Tesoro replied. She and her mother hugged, and she looked over at Jim, who had a concerned look on his face. "Dad, you have to promise to let me do this on my own."

Jim smiled. "Alright, I promise," he said.

Tesoro smiled and hugged him, then climbed into a longboat and took off. She looked at the infinite sky, her smile widening. At last, she was finally able to do something by herself!

…Or, so she thought. Jim walked over to BEN, Elizabeth, Eric, April, and Valerie. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt," he whispered to them.

"Aye, Jim." Elizabeth said. Very casually, they snuck over to their solar surfers, and took off to follow Tesoro.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, Jonesy and Tesoro have a reunion.

Please review… but hold back on the flames.


	5. A Hostile Reunion

I made the mistake of drinking a can of Pepsi© after 9, so here's a new chapter while we wait for the sugar rush to wear off so I don't end up going to bed and waking up at 4 am… again.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Welsh Gem: **That's an overly-protective father for ya :P

**EH6: **Expect longer chapters from this point on (hopefully); So glad you still enjoy your nickname… along with the puns and Morph's movie-references ^-^

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **The first thing that popped into my mind after reading your review was a McDonald's commercial, lol. So glad you're loving this! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0

BJ, Lucinda, and Foxxy lurked across the swamp, the she-wolf carrying a large tank while the manticoress grimaced around. "Ugh, this place is a lot more eerie after the zombiesss left," she sneered, and BJ scoffed. "I'm not ssscared, okay?"

"Spider!" BJ gasped.

"Ack! Where?" Lucinda looked around, then paused, glaring at the wolfid. "Not funny, Bone Jacker!"

"Was to me," Foxxy commented. "So what are we supposed to be looking for out here, anyway?"

BJ paused, punching into the water and yanking out an eel-like creature with one eye and lots of sharp teeth. "These bad boys," she replied. "Lakzadian Pikecudas. They're deh kind of fish we need fer deh plan."

"When Kenta said we'd be sending a killer fish after Tesoro, I doubt she meant ssssomething so… little." Lucinda scoffed, grabbing another Pikecuda and throwing it in the tank.

"Oh, we won't be sending these pups after deh girl. They're only bait fer deh BIGGER fish," She threw another into the tank. "Three's enough. We don't want tah get too many out t'ere, or we'd start a frenzy. Now, c'mon, deh lass is probably out there now,"

Foxxy followed BJ out, and Lucinda started to follow… until a Pikecuda leaped out and bit her rear. "YEOW! STUPID FISH!" she shouted, pulling it off and chucking it back into the water, then hurried after the other two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro, in the meantime, wasn't having much luck on her fishing trip. In order for spacers to capture the flying fish, they have to navigate their boats high enough above them, so the sound of the jets don't startle them. She was right above them, when suddenly… "Atchoo!" she sneezed.

The trout immediately shot off in different directions, and in desperation Tesoro flew after some, swinging a net in hopes of catching at least one, but with no prevail. She groaned in irritation, then flew off to find another school of fish.

What she didn't know was Eric, Elizabeth, April, Valerie, and BEN were sneaking around, trying to keep hidden. Eric and Elizabeth ducked behind a small meteor, while April and Valerie hid behind a centipede tree growing off of it, and BEN hid in some tubular bushes. The robot stuck his eye out, scanning around… right near Eric's head. "Gah!" he gasped, and they moved on to a different hiding spot on another meteor.

"Alpha One to Metal Man, what's your position?" Elizabeth asked, talking into a communication device.

"Uh, standing, head turned slightly to the left… scanners out." BEN replied, his eyes looking around.

Valerie rolled her eyes, then looked around, spotting Tesoro's boat. "A-ha…" she said, slyly. "Princess, located starboard at 2-1-0-0."

The Doppler teens then began to follow that direction. BEN, a little confused, was going the other way. "She said _2_-1-0-0, BEN," April said, grabbing him.

"Oops, sorry." BEN replied.

Tesoro was hovering above the trout. She felt a sneeze coming on but held it in, taking out her fishing rod… but it bumped against the side of the boat with a soft *thunk*. The fish scattered like mad. "Darn it," she cursed, once again trying in vain to sail and catch one.

The Doppler teens and BEN were peeking out the crater of a meteor when a school of trout flew by them, forcing them to duck. "Geez, I thought spawning season wasn't until next month!" Eric muttered.

"Uh, guys…?" April said, tapping her siblings on the shoulders.

They looked over, seeing Tesoro hovering there. "Oh, crud…" BEN gulped.

"Guys… What are you doing here?" Tesoro asked, sternly.

"Uh… Good question. Valerie, what were we doing?" April said, turning to her sister.

"Well, we were… helping out Elizabeth with… what was it you needed help with, again, Liz?" Valerie responded.

"Er… going to the pharmacy for… um…" Elizabeth began, then turned to Eric. "Eric, what did we need from the pharmacy?"

"Um… sleeping pills!" Eric said quickly. "Yes, I've been having a dreadful time trying to stay asleep, having captured a bit of insomnia…"

"I thought we were following her because Jim told us-" BEN began, and Valerie quickly shut his mouth, but it was too late.

"My father sent you. I should have known," Tesoro muttered. "I knew he didn't think I could be on my own!"

"It's nothing like that, Tess!" April replied. "He just doesn't want to see you get hurt…"

"I'll show him. I'm going to continue my trip… AWAY from Montressor!" With that, she shot off.

"No, Tess! Come back!" BEN called, and they took off after her, but she maneuvered around different asteroids until they lost sight of her.

"Ah, bloody stars, we lost her again!" Valerie snapped. "Someone's gotta install a tracking device on this girl!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucinda, Foxxy, and BJ sailed in separate longboats, each of them having a Pikecuda dragging behind on a line. The scent of the carnivorous fish attracted a larger creature… a space-shark, to be exact.

Space-sharks were like earth-sharks, only their skin was as black as dusk with deep purple and orange near their bellies, their eyes were as red as the sun, and they had two dorsal fins rather than one. Their teeth were silver and sharp, having three rows of them, and they were as big as the longboats. They swam low beneath the stars until they sensed their prey. Unlike usual sharks, they were picky eaters, eating only specific kinds of morsels: Pikecudas, infant space-whales, aerial rainbow trout… or humans.

"Remember, we only lure deh sharks toward Tesoro and have them chase her to deh right mark. Dat's when Jonesy steps in," BJ reminded them, watching as three sharks began to rise toward them. "Split up, then release deh bait."

They did so. Foxxy lead her shark toward a meteor, releasing the Pikecuda who shot off, pursued by the predator. Lucinda, meanwhile, had released her Pikecuda… though the fish bit her arm. "Ow!" she ripped if off and threw it into space… noticing the space-shark glaring at her. "Beat it, Jaws!" she scratched its snout, and it swam off, yelping.

BJ released her Pikecuda and the shark swam after it. "So, how do we know they'll end up near Tesoro?" Foxxy asked.

"Pikecudas will swim where there's different prey, in order tah save their scales." BJ replied. "An' since Tesoro is so devoted into learning how tah space, she'd know the one way to avoid bein' dinner,"

"What's that?"

BJ looked over, grinning. "Flying in-tah an asteroid belt,"

They watched the sharks swim after the Pikecudas into the distance…

Not too far off was Tesoro trying to catch the trout, who suddenly scattered upon sensing a disturbance. "Oh, come on! I didn't even make a sound!" she shouted, preparing to fly after them…

Freezing when she saw the reason why they scattered. Shifting gears on the longboat, she shot off, just as a space-shark chomped at her. _Gotta think fast, gotta think fast… _she thought, her mind racing. A second shark veered to her left, taking a chunk out of her longboat. Shrieking, she steered upward, just in time to see a third dive toward her.

Flying as quick as she could, she spotted an asteroid belt known near Zignus Cross, known for its meteors shifting in formation in an extending-and-shrinking pattern, as if in a swirl. It was considered foolish for any sailor to try to sail right through it rather than around it… but she also knew it would be idiotic to allow herself to be eaten by sharks. She shot into the belt.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Jim stood on the docks, pacing. "Relax, Jimbo, she'll be fine," Silver assured him. "What could go wrong?"

A boat with two sailors then landed, both of them looking frantic. They were Jim's crewmates, Gene and Louigi. "Jim, call the Galactic Navy!" Louigi stammered. "We've got a shark-sighting near Zignus Cross!"

"One of the sailors spotted them going after a lone fisher, a little girl in a longboat." Gene added.

"No… no!" Jim gasped, rushing to his ship. "Tesoro!"

Silver cringed. "Note tah self… be careful how ye start a conversation," he said, then hurried after Jim to help.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Not far, watching from their ship, was Kenta Jade, standing at the bough with Jonesy. "The plan is in motion," the pirate woman said, smirking. "Go!"

Jonesy got onto his solar-scooter and shot forth toward the asteroid belt.

Tesoro, in the meantime, was trying hard to avoid asteroids AND keep from losing a limb. The space-sharks were closing in on her… though one got hit by an asteroid. One of the sharks decided to give up, exiting the belt, but the remaining one was determined to catch its prey, veering near the top and taking out the sail, forcing the longboat to not only lose power but become impossible to steer.

*Crash!*

An asteroid hit the side of the boat, and Tesoro went flying out, landing on an asteroid, watching as the shark came nearer…

*Zap!*

A laser-blast hit it in the eye, and it swam aimlessly around to shake off the pain, exiting the asteroid belt. Tesoro, having hit her head during the crash, tried to look at who shot the shark, but her vision went black, seeing only a lanky silhouette.

Jonesy scooped up Tesoro and, while trying to fly with one hand, flew through the belt. _Next time I'm sent to save a damsel in distress as part of someone's plot, I'm going to personally pick a less suicidal tactic. _he promised himself, gasping when a meteor nearly took his head off.

Finally they made it out of the asteroid belt and headed toward Montressor… but the space-shark who was wise enough to avoid the asteroid belt started swimming toward them! Jonesy noticed it and yelped, swerving to the right, then setting his scooter's speed to the highest and shot toward the planet, but the shark was just as fast. Acting quick, he swerved his scooter at an angle-

*Chomp!*

Just as the shark opened its jaws, Jonesy kicked his scooter into its mouth in a vertical position, forcing the shark's mouth to remain open, swimming frantically to try to get it out. The teen then air-swam toward the planet, frantically… but, in space, it was harder to do rather than in water. He then let out a whistle, and an orange blob flew out of his pocket. "Shifter, can you give me a hand?" he asked.

Shifter nodded then changed into a small manta-bird, having Jonesy grab onto her tail and she pulled him toward the planet. "Really heavy!" she grunted.

"I know, sorry," Jonesy replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Delbert and Amelia were standing in their observatory, the astronomer looking through his telescope. "Oh, my word!" the canidid gasped. "Amelia, look at this!"

Amelia looked in, seeing Jonesy being pulled toward the planet… carrying Tesoro. "We must tell Jim!" she said, running out of the room, letting out a whistle and having Morph fly up to her. "Morph, get to Tesoro, make sure she's alright!"

"Aye aye!" Morph replied, taking off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Montressor's gravity kicked in, and Jonesy and Tesoro were suddenly plummeting toward the ground. "Whoa! Shifter!" he yelped.

"On it!" Shifter replied, turning into a hand and- trying with all her might- tried to slow their fall. But once gravity kicked in, the teens weren't as light as they were in space, and she only tore off a chunk of his shirt! "Oh, crap!"

Jonesy screamed as they fell… but as miracles have it, they landed in a haystack. He popped his head up, looking around. "Wow! That was lucky."

Tesoro groaned, and Jonesy dragged her out of the haystack, and she rubbed her head. "Ugh… am I dead?" she asked.

"Nope. You're safe on Montressor," Jonesy said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Thank God for lucky breaks, huh?"

"Montressor…? NO!" Tesoro stood up, glaring at him. "Why did you bring me back here? Who do you think you are?"

Jonesy gawked. "Hel-LO! I'm the guy who just dove into an asteroid belt, fended off TWO sharks, and saved your life! And it's not easy when you lose a scooter in the process and have to rely on your pet morph to get you to safety, either!"

"Yeah!" Shifter replied, backing Jonesy up.

"I had everything under control!" Tesoro sneered.

"Yeah, if you count falling unconscious and being five-seconds away from being a shark's dinner as 'under control'." Jonesy scoffed.

"Oh, go jump off the deck!" Tesoro began to storm off, but Jonesy stepped in front of her.

Glaring, the girl stepped to the side, but he followed. She faked to the left and leaped to the right but he still remained in front of her. "What are you doing?"

She paused, recognizing the familiar situation… recognizing him at last. "J-Jonesy?"

"TESORO!" came a voice, and Jim, Natalie, Silver, Delbert, and Amelia ran over, Jim having his sword out.

"Tess, oh thank God you're alright," Natalie said, hugging her daughter.

"Dad, how could you go back on your promise?" Tesoro snapped at her father.

"I'm glad I did," Jim retorted, giving her a hard look. "No more sailing for you, ever!"

"Hey, I was doing just fine, even before Jonesy sav-"

"Jonesy?" Jim turned toward Jonesy, aiming his sword at him. In response the boy took out his knife.

"Hey, you!" came a voice, and they saw Tyson in the air on a solar-surfer. "How dare ya save deh king's daughter!"

"Save deh king's daughter!" Morph repeated, changing into a mini-Tyson.

Jim turned to Jonesy. "You saved her? Why?" he asked, suspiciously.

Jonesy sheathed his knife. "Well, I couldn't just let her get eaten by sharks, now could I?" he answered. "I managed to get her out of danger on my way here. I wish to join your crew-"

"NO."

Jonesy cringed. "You're welcome…"

"You were banished with the rest of Kenta's crew,"

"I abandoned her crew, refusing to follow some heathen I did not know. I was only an infant when we were exiled, after all. Why should I be punished for a crime I did not commit?"

Jim could only scowl, and Natalie stepped beside him. "Jim, he saved Tesoro's life," she said softly.

"Hmm, it is true, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia said, rubbing her chin. "Royal protocol clearly states that we are in his debt…"

"Though I'd make an exception," Delbert whispered.

Jim gave Jonesy another look. "My father's law will prevail," he said. "For now, I reserve judgment… we'll see who you really are."

They walked toward the Benbow Inn, Jonesy silently letting out a relieved sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Making it to the Benbow, Jim watched as his crew walked in, followed by his wife. Jonesy was walking in next, but he grabbed his shoulder. "Think again." he said, sternly.

"Oh, c'mon! Where am I supposed to sleep, outside?" Jonesy scoffed.

"It's a warm night." With that, Jim walked inside.

Tesoro was following, but walked over to Jonesy, who was sitting on a rock, resting his chin on his fist. "Thanks for saving me," she said, quietly.

"Yeah… but you really ought to learn to handle situations better," Jonesy replied. "You could have gotten yourself killed out there,"

She gawked at him. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Well, no one should steer into an asteroid belt during a shark-attack, not unless they can maneuver through it properly… let alone carry a pistol to keep the sharks at bay. Or you could have thrown some fish at them to keep them occupied… though that idea probably never occurred to you since you couldn't catch any, I'd bet."

"Are you implying something?"

"Only that you wouldn't last three days out in space on your own."

"Oh, and YOU could, Mr. 'My Morph Had To Help Me Save A Girl'?"

"Ooh, burn!" Shifter replied.

Jonesy sneered. "I learned how to take care of myself better, so yes, I think I COULD."

"Alright, oh independent one… teach me. We start at dawn." With that, she walked into the Benbow.

Jonesy let out a heavy sigh. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," he said, slipping down and lying against the rock, while Shifter changed into a pillow for him to rest his head on.

Watching in a longboat near the cliffs, hidden in some tall grass, was Lucinda and Kenta. "Did you sssee that? He just let her walk off!" the manticoress sneered. "If that were me, I would have-"

"Shut it, Lucy." Kenta snapped, grinning as she looked back at Jonesy. "Jonesy has entered the next phase of our plan. The closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Jim, and when that time comes…" she switched her left hand into a knife, swiping near Lucinda who ducked, slicing off a chunk of grass.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Jonesy started to dose off, Silver walked by, getting a good look at him. _He has her eyes an' hair, along wit' some of her other facial features… _he thought. _Perhaps he is me son. …Hopefully, he hasn't become too much like his ol' man an' has deh mind of a pirate. _He took off his coat, draping it over the boy, smiling a bit.

"What do ye t'ink?" a voice whispered, and Tyson stood next to him.

"I t'ink ye may be right, Ty. He does look like yer mother, a bit," Silver replied quietly.

"So, he could be our Jonesy?"

"Maybe…" Silver let out a heavy sigh. "Dat's what worries me,"

With that, they walked back to the Benbow…

Not knowing that Jonesy had heard them. _What were they talking about? _he thought, curiously. _Is there something about me they know… that I haven't even realized?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, folks, it's past midnight, so I'm stopping here. The last time I wrote past midnight, my psychiatrist's bill went through the roof… as well as my psychiatrist.

Please review, but don't flame or CHOMP!


	6. A Twisted Nightmare

Okay, here's the next chappy! Might be a short one, though, since it's almost midnight.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **…for now l:3

**Welsh Gem: **e.O …really? DARNIT! *hits head on table* I was trying not to rip off other movies… let alone the Little Mermaid! (not a fan, you can tell). …Oh well, glad you liked ^-^

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim couldn't stop tossing and turning in his sleep…

_There he was, trying to sail his ship through a storm, a black-hole trying to pull the ship into it's black abyss. He was rushing across the deck, being the only one on board, securing lifelines that belonged to unseen crewmates, when he heard a cry: "Jim… Jim… Help me!"_

_He recognized that voice anywhere. "Dad!" he cried, running over and seeing his father dangling from his lifeline, holding the unconscious form of Mr. Arrow. Securing his own lifeline, he climbed over the ship, reaching for his father's hand. "Hold on, I'm coming!"_

_There was cackling then, and he looked up at the sails, seeing a spider-like silhouette crawling toward them… undoubtedly Scroop._

_Jim reached farther, his father continuing to slip, though their hands were just an inch away. "Just… a little… farther!"_

"_Gotcha!" Scroop's voice shouted, and Jim felt his line be tugged upward._

"_Jim!" came his father's desperate cry once more, and Jim watched in horror as he fell into the black hole._

"_No!" Jim shouted, then looked up angrily. "Scroop, you rotten-" he gasped then._

_From the masts, the shadows had played tricks on his eyes…_

_It wasn't Scroop who was holding his line, but Jonesy! With a laugh, he cut the line and shoved Jim overboard-_

Jim gasped, sitting up in bed, panting. He saw Natalie asleep next to him, and he let out a relieved sigh. It was only a nightmare…

But he couldn't get to sleep, knowing the dream at to mean something. Was Jonesy plotting to overthrow Jim as Scroop did to his father? It was paranoia that made him ask that question, and with no reassuring answer coming to mind, it kept him from going back to sleep. _Dawn will be here in a couple hours, anyway. _he thought, sighing and getting out of bed. _I might as well get a head start on the day._

He walked downstairs, where his mother, Sarah Hawkins, was already up, preparing breakfast for the early morning. "Oh, Jim, you're up early." she said, surprised.

"Couldn't get back to sleep…" Jim mumbled, sitting down at a table. "Mom… do you know anything about Scroop adopting a child as an heir?"

Sarah paused, thinking about it. "I remember that he took a voyage to a different planet, and made a proclamation that each newborn child in the galaxy shall be examined, the healthiest one being his chosen heir. Many women hid their babies to avoid such a fate for their children. …Why do you ask?"

Jim sighed. "Remember a long time ago, when we ran into Kenta Jade, and she told us about her son being chosen to take Scroop's place? Well… we found him last night."

Sarah looked out the window. "I take it he's that lanky teenager sleeping on a rock?"

Jim looked out. "Yeah, that's him. His name is Jonesy,"

"Jonesy, huh? Well, that's a coincidence…"

Jim arched an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, when Scroop had returned, he stated that he found an heir… but the mother refused to give the child up and even took off to a different planet. He ordered his followers to track her down, but they disappeared without a trace."

"Wouldn't surprise me. How is this a coincidence?"

Sarah began cutting up some sausage. "Well, the woman's name was Samantha, and she had two sons. One was Tyson…"

Jim's eyes widened. "And the other was…?" he shook his head. "I can't believe it… so Jonesy might be Silver's…?" he looked at his mom. "How do you know all this?"

Sarah shrugged. "Scroop made the announcement across the whole galaxy to search for them. It was forgotten after he destroyed Montressor, and with the pirates running loose it was hard to keep track of who was going where. I figure when you took over, it would have been old news… but I suppose Kenta never forgot."

Jim bit his bottom lip, remembering the event years ago, watching as Silver held Samantha's motionless body tight… and now it turns out that his long-lost son was raised by loathsome pirates. He sighed and stood up, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk. I need to clear my head," With that, he went out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Like I said, short chapter, and I noticed how Sarabi's character was cut from the sequel (since her voice actor had passed away), so I decided to give Sarah a starring role ^-^


	7. First Time Having Fun

And so comes another chapter. Enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**EH6: **Yes, the nightmare was in the movie too; And you can hold back on the wait now!

**Welsh Gem: **Glad you loved her appearance ^-^

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **Thank you. Sarabi was a great character, and it's too bad her voice actor passed away before the sequel, she would have been great!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim walked down to the docks. No ships except his own were around, and he sighed, looking out at the approaching dawn, lost in his thoughts.

Unbeknownst to the spacer king, Jonesy was lying in wait on top of a crate. _Okay, this might be your only chance… _he was telling himself, trying to overcome his nervousness. _Just take out your pistol, aim at the back of his head, and it'll be over and done with. Kenta will be proud, you'll be king, and… your conscience will be haunting you forever… _

Shaking his head, he drew a deep breath, drawing his pistol, peeking around the crate…

"Hey, Jonesy!"

"GAH!" Jonesy cried, dropping his pistol. He gripped his chest, picking up his weapon and sticking it back into his belt. He looked over, seeing Tesoro standing behind him. "_Don't_ ever _do _that _again_!"

"Why, did I scare you?"

Jonesy regained his composure. "No… It's a bad idea to jump out in front of a pirate- er, former pirate in my case- and yell, 'Hi, pal! How's it going?' Back on Nightshade, a stunt like that rendered getting a laser-blast in the middle of your forehead. …Just ask Greygor. He developed a paranoia of tapping someone on the shoulder to ask for directions."

Tesoro rolled her eyes. "Okay, then why don't you show me how to approach a pirate… or _former_ pirate, then? Lets go," she began walking off.

Jonesy looked over, seeing that Jim was gone.

"Hey, are you coming?"

He sighed, following her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

For most of the morning, Jonesy had told Tesoro how to approach, question, and fend off any enemies… now he was teaching her the element of surprise, sitting boredly under a tree. Despite Tesoro's willing to learn, he had to admit she wasn't doing too well… especially in this field.

"Three, two, one…" he counted down, then rolled away as Tesoro leaped out of the tree, yelling and landing on the ground.

"You heard me?" she asked, bluntly.

"Only… a lot." Jonesy helped her up. "First of all, when you're attacking, don't yell out like a banshee. You have to keep quiet…" he slipped behind the tree, keeping his back to it and peeking around the corner. "Stay hidden and out of sight." he looked over, seeing someone passing by down a hill. "Let me show you how to really make someone jump out of their skin,"

Tesoro watched as Jonesy crept over the hill, ducking behind a boulder, crawling on his belly and finally leaping over-

"YAAIIIIEEE!"

*Thud!*

Jonesy had leaped and tackled BEN, who was now hugging his ankles. "Oh, please, please, PLEASE spare me!" the robot was groveling. "I barely knew your tyrant- I mean, your evil overlord- I mean, your ego-maniacal leader- I mean, your psychopathic king… um… who was I talking about, again?"

"Please, don't harm us, we'll give you anything you want!" April stammered.

"Oh, show some backbone you guys!" Valerie snapped, taking out her own pistol. "You. Back off the robot, or you'll be shot like a rabid canidid!"

"Hey!" Eric shouted, offended.

Tesoro ran over, seeing the commotion, and also noticing the Doppler teens. "What are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

"Tesoro, thank goodness!" BEN exclaimed, standing up and hugging her.

"And don't worry, this time we weren't stalking you," Eric added.

"Any reason why this heathen is hanging around?" Elizabeth asked, referring to Jonesy.

"He was just giving me tips on how to handle an enemy-situation." Tesoro replied. "He was just demonstrating a sneak-attack… which brings me back to my question on why you all are out here."

"Well, this area happens to be the perfect spot for solar-surfing, with less traffic and open air space," Valerie said, looking up at the sky, where a ton of manta-birds were flying around. "Unfortunately, the manta-birds chose this as their annual migration spot."

"We'd wait for them to leave, but according to Elizabeth, they'll be here until the end of the quarter." April said.

"We had a similar problem on Nightshade," Jonesy said. "A pack of werewolves always lounged around a local village. We had to wait until a specific time of the year, when the sun would shine (it only shined once a year on the planet), to go to the village while the pack would go to a darker side of the planet. Sometimes a couple lycans would stay behind… One actually joined the crew. (ahem) But, um, that's old news now."

"Yeah, well, manta-birds aren't as tough to deal with as werewolves," Valerie scoffed. "They scare so easily that…" she paused. "Wait, that's it! We can scare 'em off!"

"I hate to interrupt their migratory pattern…" Eric said, grabbing his solar-surfer. "But I suppose it's worth a try."

"Beat it, you blasted birds!" BEN shouted, waving his arms around. A couple little ones landed on him, as if he were a statue. "This isn't funny."

"I don't think just flying around and yelling would do the trick," Tesoro said, chuckling.

"Oh, and how would YOU handle it?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"How about like this?" Valerie said, taking out his pistol and shooting upward. The manta-birds scattered a bit. "If they think there's danger, they'll leave,"

"A bad waste of ammo… but sounds exhilarating," Tesoro said, shooting her laser upward.

Taking off on their solar surfers, they soared through the skies, making the birds scatter, chasing them down the field. "I don't get it. What's the point of this training?" Jonesy called, watching the teens fly around.

"Training? This is just for fun!" Tesoro exclaimed.

"Fun?"

"You don't get out much, do you? Fun!" BEN said, grabbing onto the tail of a large manta-bird and being pulled upward, dropping down on the top of a hill. "Yee-ha!"

"Yee… ha." Tesoro lifted him on her own solar-surfer, and they took off. "Yee-haw. Yee-haw!" They flew with the birds through the blue sky, across the clouds, all of them shouting with glee. Jonesy smiled, actually enjoying it. "Yeeee-haw!"

They all laughed, soaring with the birds out into the Etherium…

Stopping short when they saw the birds perched on the back of a killer space-whale, which grunted fiercely. "YAAAAH!" They all screamed, shooting off with the whale in pursuit.

The whale chased them around until they reached an old port, not seeing a sign of them, then flying off. The teens were hiding underneath the docks, watching it fly off and let out relieved sighs, all the while laughing a bit. "What a BLAST!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"Our mother would think otherwise," Eric chuckled.

"Which is why we never tell her about these sort of stunts," Elizabeth reminded him.

"We ought to do them more often," April giggled.

"Way to go, Jonesy, you really scared 'em off." Valerie said, tussling Jonesy's hair. "You're alright… for a kid who's hung around pirates."

"Uh, thanks," Jonesy said, blushing a bit.

"Excuse me, but can I get out? Tight spaces make me claustrophobic," BEN said, grunting as he squeezed past the teens…

Accidentally knocking Tesoro into Jonesy's arms. "Oops, sorry/My bad," they said at the same time.

"C'mon, we'd better get home," Eric said.

They got on their solar-surfers, and Jonesy shared one with Tesoro, keeping his arms around her. She looked at him, smiling a bit. "Hey, are you two coming or what?" Valerie called, and they noticed the others were already heading off.

"Coming," Tesoro said, and she and Jonesy began to follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, Jonesy learned how to have fun. Next chapter- he and Tess get a new lesson… in love ;)

Please review. No flames or I'll scare you off with THIS! (takes out a cute rubber ducky) …Er, wait a minute. (takes out sling-shot) That's better. …beware!


	8. Welcome to Upendi, Tess and Jonesy

Well, here's the romantic chapter you all have been waiting for… If you need me, I'll be waiting for the end of the chapter. :P

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Welsh Gem: **Hakuna Matata was always my favorite :D …and it's so divine that you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet ^-^

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **Glad you still think so! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro and Jonesy were lying on the hill later that evening, looking up at the constellations. "My dad's friend, Silver, once told me a legend about the star-images," Tesoro told him. "He said that the heavens make pictures out of them that contain a story."

"The pirates back on Nightshade said the same thing," Jonesy replied.

Tesoro pointed up at a constellation that was triangular, with a star in the center. "That one is about Flint's greatest heists, he said. Because it's shaped like the portal Flint used to roam the universe stealing treasure, and stashed it all on a forgotten planet. Forgotten, until Silver found it and met BEN, and that's where my dad met them. They used all the treasure to help repair damages around the planet,"

"They found Treasure Planet? Wow, the pirates would flip if they heard that…" Jonesy chuckled, then pointed up at another constellation, which looked like the Big Dipper, only with three other dips connecting at its end. "Hey, that's the symbol of Blackbeard, Zipus. It was always carved into one of his victim's arms or into the side of a ship every time his crew raided a ship and spilled blood. …Heh, I've never done this before."

"You haven't?"

"Nah. I mean, some of the crew would tell stories about the constellations, but the only time I got to gaze at the stars was when I was being taught how to navigate with them."

"My dad used to star-gaze with me all the time. He said that all the great Spacer Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us."

There was a moment of silence before Jonesy whispered. "Do you think Scroop is up there?" he gasped, covering his mouth and rolling away. "I shouldn't have asked that."

Tesoro sat up, moving closer to him. "It's okay…"

"But Scroop was a pirate too, wasn't he?"

"Well, he worked with pirates, but he wasn't quite one… He just had a little darkness in him."

Jonesy sighed. "I think there's a darkness in me too."

Tesoro linked her arm with his. "I don't think so…"

"How do you know? You don't know me that well."

She gave his arm a gently squeeze. "I know you enough,"

He only sighed, looking down. _Not quite enough, _he thought.

From the rooftop of the Benbow, Jim sat there, watching them. He sighed, looking up at the stars. "Dad, what am I going to do?" he asked, quietly. "Jonesy is Silver's son… but he was raised to be like Scroop… (sigh) How can I judge him?" he heard footsteps, and Natalie sat down beside him. "I was, uh, seeking council from the Great Kings from the Past."

"And what do they say?" Natalie asked.

Jim looked back up at the stars. "Their silence isn't very reassuring…"

"I think you should give Jonesy a chance… and stop trying to spy on Tesoro so much."

He arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think I was?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, looking down. "Unless your usual lounging spot always gives a good view of where they're sitting, I'd say you were."

"I'm just a little worried… I don't know what to do."

"Just try talking to him. Now, come indoors, it's going to be a cold night tonight."

Jim sighed, took one last look back at Tesoro and Jonesy, then went inside with his wife.

Jonesy pulled out of Tesoro's grip, walking away. "Jonesy? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just… all my life I was trained to… (sigh) Never mind. I should just go," he replied, walking over to a longboat, kneeling and beginning to untie it… until a hand stuck up and poked him in the nose!

"An' where do ye t'ink _you're_ goin'?" Tyson asked, lying flat on his back.

"Um… nowhere."

Tyson stood up and poked him in the chest. "Ha! Dat's what YOU t'ink!" he then leaped over the edge, disappearing out of sight.

"What the…?" Jonesy turned to Tesoro. "Who was THAT?"

"Tyson… Silver's son." Tesoro replied, chuckling. "He's a great friend of mine."

"Great friend, great friend!" Morph chattered, suddenly appearing, with Shifter at his side.

There was humming, and Jonesy noticed Tyson was leaning against him like he would to on a lamp-post. "Oy, follow me. I'll show ye deh way!" he said, hopping on a solar-surfer.

"I'll bet," Shifter scoffed.

"Show the way to where?" Jonesy questioned.

"Ya follow, you'll see!" Tyson called back.

"C'mon!" Tesoro said, grabbing her solar-surfer and pulling Jonesy on. Morph and Shifter hung onto their shoulders and they shot off, following Tyson through the Etherium.

They didn't know how far they went, until they came across a large portal, which led them into a jungled area. "Whoa! What is this place?" Jonesy asked when they landed, looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"T'is is where you'll find… upendi." Tyson replied, nudging them into a longboat and steering them through the planet… and this is where his song begins.

_Tyson: _**There's a place where the crazy moon makes the Zaphwings sign and the manta-birds swoon **

Tesoro and Jonesy looked up, seeing Zaphwings- cat-like creatures with scales- letting out a soothing tune, while a pair of manta-birds hung by their tails, one of them handing Tyson a neon-like flower.

**And the sultry scent of the neon-bloom will carry you away **_(holds flower up to Tesoro and Jonesy, who sneezes)_

**While the Monkeels swing on the jungle-vines**

**And the pygmy-whales rhumba in a conga-line**

**And the morphs get intertwined when the stars come out to play! **_(pushes Morph into Shifter, both of them sticking together then pulling apart, turning into stars)_

Past a curtain of vines, Jonesy and Tesoro looked around, seeing all the creatures on the planet around them, dancing and moving about.

**In Upendi**

**Where the passion-purps grow sweet **_(Hands Tesoro and Jonesy two brightly-colored purps, though Jonesy declines)_

**And it's so divine that you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet**

**In Upendi**

**Without a worry or a care **

**It just takes two, to make it through **(_grabs a heart-shaped leaf and pulls it over Jonesy's head)_

**Your heart will take you there**

Tesoro laughed. "Where is it?" she asked.

Tyson leaned close, covering her eyes. "No place ye don't take wit' ya," he replied, and Tesoro laughed again.

_Tyson: _**You'd better watch your step 'cause the path is steep **_(does a roll and has Jonesy and Tesoro fall into a river that leads to a water-fall) _

**Better hold your breath 'cause the water's deep **_(They go over the waterfall, landing in a net shaped out of vines, bouncing up into the air)_

**It's a long way down from Lover's Leap, but falling's half the fun! **_(They land back into Tyson's longboat)_

**In Upendi**

**Where the passion-purps grow sweet **_(Purps fall around them, and Jonesy chokes on one. Tesoro hugs him tight, and he relaxes and manages to swallow, and he sighs satisfied)_

**And it's so divine that you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet**

**In Upendi**

**Not a worry or a care**

**It just takes two to make it through**

**Your heart will take you there **_(Morph and Shifter take the shape of two hearts above Jonesy and Tesoro, making them chuckle)_

_(Tyson is now out of the longboat, in a line with different creatures, carrying tube-like shrubs)_

**You can beat the bush for eternity**

**From Planet Solaris to Gemini**

**But you'll find Upendi, wherever you are**

**Underneath the stars**

"Upendi means love, doesn't it?" Tesoro guessed as she and Jonesy sat in the longboat, finally getting it.

"Welcome tah Upendi!" Tyson declared.

_Tyson (with others): _**In Upendi**

**Where the passion-purps grow sweet**

**And it's so divine that you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet**

Jonesy and Tesoro jump out of the longboat into a small pool of water, joining a conga-line of creatures that Tyson is tossing purps two, catching a couple then hopping on their solar surfers.

**In Upendi**

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two to make it through**

**Your heart…**

**(Heart…)**

**(Heart…)**

Jonesy and Tesoro ride higher into the sky, then leap off their boards, landing on the back of a large space-whale, floating through the stars while Tyson follows from a distance, all of them going through a portal.

**Will take you there**

**(Down, in Upendi)**

**(Way down, in Upendi)**

**(In Upendi…)**

Watching from down below near the portal, Silver grinned. It was Tyson's idea for him to return to Treasure Planet to open up a portal near Montressor, so his son could lead Tesoro and Jonesy to the planet and help ignite their spark.

"Looks like Tyson's plan jus' may work," he said, climbing into his own longboat and sailing through the portal before it closed.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Back on Montressor, Tesoro and Jonesy walked up to the Benbow Inn, still humming Tyson's tune, walking hand-in-hand. "I had a great time," Tesoro told him. "We ought to do it again,"

"Yeah. Yeah, we should," Jonesy replied, smiling at her. He let go of her hand, seeing Jim waiting for them at the door. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Tesoro said, giving him a peck on the cheek, and his face turned red. Jim smiled as she walked inside, giving one last glance back at Jonesy before walking in.

Jonesy sighed happily, then sat down on his rock, Shifter at his shoulder. "Jonesy and Tessy, sitting in a tree…" The little blob was singing, and Jonesy caught her, stifling her.

Jim stepped up beside him, and the teen looked up, nervously. "It's supposed to be a cold night tonight," the spacer king said. "Why don't you sleep indoors this time? My mother has a room open,"

Jonesy smiled. "Sounds great," he said, following Jim.

Watching from behind a stack of barrels sat BJ, who watched as Jonesy and Jim walked up the hill. They were a far enough distance from the Inn so that the lad could pounce and kill Jim before anyone could stop him, so it was the perfect opportunity to attack. "C'mon, Jonesy, get him!" she whispered, eagerly. "Go, lad, go… c'mon…" They were closer to the inn now, at the door. "Jonesy, why won't ye get him?"

Jonesy followed Jim inside, not even making a single move. BJ snarled, then climbed into her solar-surfer and shot off, going back to Nightshade to report what she had seen…

…And boy, Kenta didn't take the news well. "Are you sure?" she demanded.

"Aye, I saw it wit' me own eyes," BJ replied, solemnly. "Boy had deh right moment, but didn't do a t'ing… an' I saw him getting a little too cozy wit' deh girl, too."

Kenta gripped her robotic hands, changing the right one into a knife. "Jonesy _cannot _betray us!"

BJ and Foxxy exchanged glances. "She's got that look in her eye again…" the she-wolf whispered, nervously.

"Aye… 'can't mean anything good," BJ replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Too right. Next chapter… bad things happen. Really bad. You may not be able to handle it.

Please review, those who flame will have unmentionable horror inflicted upon every waking moment of their lives. …Muffins, anyone?


	9. Ambush! D8

And this is where the bad stuff happens, character-death included.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**EH6: **Yes he should, and I'm glad you think so! ^-^

**Welsh Gem: **Glad you liked the revised song-lyrics! (I was worried they would suck)

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **That summed it all up lol

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Jonesy was pacing around the yard, Shifter watching him. "I have to tell her the truth…" Jonesy told her. "But what should I say? 'Tess, Kenta's been plotting to take down your father, and I'm part of her plan… But I don't want to be because… (sigh) because I love you'."

Shifter turned into a hand and gave a thumbs-down.

He sighed. "Still… She has to know. I don't want to hide anything from her,"

"Jonesy!" Tesoro called, walking out of the Inn.

"Tess, I need to talk to you…"

"Tesoro! I don't want you talking to him," Jim said, stepping out… then smiled. "I'll be talking with him."

Tesoro smiled, and Jonesy followed Jim down to the docks, where they got in a longboat, flying toward Zignus Cross, stopping at the asteroid belt. As they flew, Jim had told Jonesy all about Scroop… and the teen was surprised. "I never knew that Scroop was so savage," Jonesy said, appalled.

"As savage as a space-shark," Jim replied, looking down below, where a couple space-sharks swam by but did not disturb them. "But, they have an instinct that causes them to kill, just trying to survive. Scroop had ties with pirates, and knew that if he failed, they'd turn against him. Some of them actually did… but every shark belongs to a specific pack. Some travel in groups, others go at it alone."

Jonesy nodded, watching as another space-shark swam past the other two, avoiding them. "They're pretty calm today,"

"They only attack when their prey is close enough." came a voice, and they looked over, seeing Kenta and a few other pirates flying in a couple long-boats, beginning to circle them. "And it appears this little fish swam too close to the shark's jaws," she looked at Jonesy, smirking. "Well done, Jonesy."

Jim turned and scowled at Jonesy. "You!" he snarled, taking out his pistol.

"No! I had nothing to do with this!" Jonesy stammered.

The pirates lunged, but Jim fought them off, kicking and shooting them out of the boat. Jonesy tried to help, throwing a couple pirates off, but ended up getting kicked in the stomach and over the edge of the longboat. He managed to grab onto the edge of another longboat, and took over the controls and gave it a jerk, making the pirates inside it fall out and giving Jim and opening to escape.

"Get him!" Kenta snarled as they flew after Jim, who flew through a gap in the meteor belt, where the asteroids never crossed. The pirates followed.

Now, inside Zignus Cross was a planet made of jagged rocks, which took expert skill to navigate through. Jonesy flew high above the rocks, keeping track of Jim, who flew around the rocks in order to elude the pirates. He went around a corner, where a stalagmite was sticking out of the side of a mountain and took out a chunk of his longboat, causing him to swerve and fall out, hitting the side of a rock as he fell. His longboat hovered above, and he began to climb up to it, the sharp rocks cutting into his skin and tearing his clothes. He looked over, seeing that the pirates had stopped and decided to pursue on foot, in order to keep their own crafts from being dismantled.

Jonesy hovered above. "Jim!" he called.

"Jonesy, now!" Kenta shouted.

"I'LL get him!" Lucinda volunteered, climbing up the cliffs after Jim.

Jonesy gasped and climbed out of his longboat, going around different jags of rock in order to reach Jim first. Jim, in the meantime, was reaching his longboat when Lucinda caught him by his heel.

"You're my ticket to glory!"

Jim kicked her in the face, knocking a rock out of place as he did, and pulled himself into the longboat. Lucinda fell, rocks falling with her. "No!" Kenta cried, watching as Lucinda hit the bottom, rocks piling on her, while Jim got away.

Jonesy saw what happened and raced down, hauling rocks away. Kenta shoved him away, throwing rocks in different directions until she finally found Lucinda, her lower body crushed beneath a rock. "Kenta… I tried…" she whispered.

"Lu…" Kenta gasped, holding her claw, feeling her grip weaken. BJ and Foxxy looked over, gasping, the she-wolf's eyes tearing up a bit while the wolfid took off her hat in respect.

In their attempt to kill Jim, they had lost a crewmate.

0o0o0o0o0

Jim managed to steer the longboat back to Montressor, having it skid into the ground, and he fell out. Tesoro could see it from the top of the hill. "Dad!" she gasped, and turned to Morph. "Morph, get help!"

Morph gave a salute and flew into the Inn, while Tesoro raced down to Jim. Silver and BEN came out immediately, rushing to their friend's aid. "Jimbo! What deh devil happened?" Silver asked.

"Jonesy… ambush…" Jim gasped, before passing out.

Tesoro gasped, covering her mouth. "No…" she whispered.

Silver picked up Jim, wrapping the spacer king's arm around his shoulder. BEN took his other arm. "Don't worry, Jimmy. We're here for ya," the robot said, and they carried Jim back to the Inn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter… and to add salt in the wound, the next chapter gets worse. :P

Please review. Those who flame will end up like Lucinda (sorry if any of you are a fan of her).


	10. Exiled

I can't stand the suspense any more than you guys can! Time for the new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **TMNTdisneyfan2013! :O …lol, sorry. Don't worry, Jim will be fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta's crew sailed into the Etherium, a longboat that held Lucinda's body that was covered by a sheet, bowing their heads in respect. "Scroop… watch over Lucinda," Kenta prayed. "She sails with you, now."

They cast off the longboat, watching it float into the distance. It was a pirate-custom to send a body adrift into the Etherium, as a way of reminding the soul that, whether in life or death, they would always have a place out on the sea.

Kenta then turned to Jonesy, who stood in the back of the crowd. "YOU!" she snarled, smacking him hard across the face… and when you get hit by robotic hands, it really hurts. "How could you let this happen?"

Jonesy winced, rubbing his face. "It was an accident, I didn't mean…" he began to stammer, then realized something. Kenta was blaming HIM for Lucinda's death… when it was really HER fault to chase after Jim in the first place! "I. Did. NOTHING!"

"Exactly! And in doing so you betrayed your crew… betrayed Scroop!"

He clenched his fists. "I want nothing more to DO WITH HIM!"

"He chose you, you cannot deny it! And because of your incompetence, you killed Lucinda…"

"No…"

"You killed a member of your own crew!"

"NO!" Jonesy raced over to the remaining longboat, shooting off across the stars.

The pirates drew their guns. "Let him go," Kenta ordered them. "Jim has gone too far this time… Now he's corrupted Jonesy! Now is the time to take action! Jim is wounded and weak… We shall take his vessel by FORCE!"

The pirates cheered and Kenta cackled, and they scrambled around the ship in order to prepare for war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the Benbow, Jim stood on the balcony, looking out at the horizon. Natalie, Sarah, BEN, Silver, Tesoro, and the Doppler Family stood with him, worried about his condition. Jim had ordered the rest of his crew and every other loyal sailor on Montressor to come to the Inn to give a report about Kenta's attack…

Though he had more to say when Jonesy arrived. "Jonesy," A sailor muttered as Jonesy passed him, and the rest of the crowd began whispering to one another.

"How dare he show his face here," Amelia said, scowling.

"Why I oughtta… Let me at him! Let me at him!" Valerie snapped, then handed BEN a corner of her shirt. "Here, hold me back,"

"Okay," BEN said, hanging on to her shirt.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Okay!" BEN released her, and she hit the ground.

Valerie gave him a look. "I think you're missing the basic point here."

"Oh."

"Jonesy!" Tesoro exclaimed, running forth.

"Stay put!" Jim snapped, walking to the front of the balcony, looking down at Jonesy. "Why have you returned?"

"Jim, listen, I had nothing to do with-" Jonesy began to say.

"You don't belong here!"

"But… I…"

"You should go back to your own crew, with those pirates!"

"Just listen to me!"

"Dad, please, listen to what he has to say!" Tesoro begged.

"Aye, let deh lad get a word in-" Silver added.

"Silence!" Jim snapped at them, and turned back to Jonesy. "When you first came here, you asked for judgement. Well, I pass it now!"

"Jim-"

"_Exile_!"

"No!" Tesoro cried.

All the sailors surrounded Jonesy, who started to back away, while others hummed a solemn tune…

_Amelia: _**Deception**

_Delbert: _**Disgrace**

_Amelia and Delbert: _**Evil as plane as the look on his face**

A couple sailors slapped Jonesy when he rushed by, and he turned the other way.

_Eric (with Valerie and April): _**Deception**

**(An outrage!)**

_Elizabeth (with Valerie and April): _**Disgrace**

**(For shame!)**

Jonesy ran past Gene and Louigi, both who pointed their knives at him.

_Gene: _**He started trouble the moment he came**

_Delbert (with Amelia): _**Deception**

**(An outrage!)**

_Elizabeth (with Eric, April and Valerie): _**Disgrace**

**(For shame!)**

_Amelia and Delbert:_**Evil as plain as the look on his face!**

_Valerie (with Apri): _**Deception**

**(An outrage!)**

_Elizabeth (with Eric): _**Disgrace**

**(For shame!)**

_Gene (with Louigi): _**He started trouble the moment he came**

**(See you later, agitator)**

Sailors shot at Jonesy, not trying to kill him, but merely giving him the message that he was no longer welcome. Tesoro ran to go after him, but April and Elizabeth blocked her path.

_Sailors: _**Born in greed, raised in hate**

**Help us to defy his fate**

Sailors sailed their longboats in the air, throwing rotted fruit and vegetables at him as he ran below, the teen barely dodging them.

**Let him run, let him live**

**But do not forget what we cannot forgive**

He ran past two rows of sailors, who all threw rocks at him, until he reached his longboat and shot off. Tesoro shoved past April and Elizabeth and once again attempted to go after him, but Valerie and Eric blocked her path this time.

**And he is not one of us**

**He was never one of us**

**He is not one of us**

**None of us…**

Jonesy looked over his shoulder as he sailed, still seeing Jim's glare and the throng of sailors who would cause him great harm if he tried to go back. He looked up at the stars, and spotted a cloud that seemed to form Scroop's face.

**Son of who once lied to us**

**Now we're not so blind**

He sailed through it, making it dissipate, and shot deeper into the galaxy.

**For we knew he would do what he's done**

**And now he'll never be one of…**

_Natalie: _**He is not**

**One of us**

Jonesy took one last look back at Montressor, then sadly continued his way through the stars.

_Amelia: _**Deception…**

_Delbert: _**Disgrace…**

He could still see Tesoro's disappointed look, and he began to wince.

_Elizabeth: _**Deception…**

_Eric: _**Disgrace…**

Yet it didn't haunt him as much as the glare Jim had given him… a glare of distrust, of hatred… of sheer loathing… a look he had given Scroop before, he figured.

_Valerie: _**Deception…**

Tyson watched from a lone meteor, shaking his head. "This isn't going as planned," he sighed, and quietly climbed onto his solar-surfer and sailed away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Poor, poor Jonesy… But, in the next chapter, 'love will find a way' to make things right ;)

In the meantime, review. No flames or I will hit you with a giant rubber hammer until you go insane and jump off a building.


	11. Love Finds A Way

Well, folks, we're nearing the end… of the world.

Kidding! But seriously, the end [of the fic] is near.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **That's looking on the bright side, I guess.

**Welsh Gem: ***teeny bow* I do my best ^-^ And Rafiki's role was _made_ for Tyson for this fic XD

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro ran up to Jim. "Dad, please reconsider!" she demanded.

"You are not to go anywhere without an escort from now on." Was Jim's reply instead.

"No, that's not fair!"

"And you will stay where I can keep an eye on you… AWAY from him!"

"He's not what you think-"

"He was using you to get to me!"

"No! He loves me! For ME!"

"Because you're MY daughter!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

Jim turned away from her. "I know that he's following in Scroop's place… And I must follow in my father's."

Tesoro winced. "You will NEVER be Leland!" Jim turned and gave her a shocked look, and she ran into the Inn, sobbing.

"Ouch," BEN commented.

"I t'ink ye should've listened tah yer daughter, Jim." Silver said. "I mean, ye didn't even give Jonesy a fair trial an' let him speak in his defense!"

"What defense? He was a pawn in Kenta's game, luring me into a trap." Jim argued, then sighed. "Silver, I know he might be your son, but look at who was raising him. Jonesy is nothing more than a pirate raised for revenge,"

Silver's cyborg eye turned red. "He's still me son, Hawkins… an' don't forget, I was a pirate too, who lost his arm, eye, an' leg tah a betrayin' crew, an' was an outcast in deh rest o' deh galaxy, finding refuge on a planet no one t'ought existed. An' I used tah be as bad as those pirates on Kenta's crew, until I saw where dat life took me… An' I grew tah hate it."

Jim paused, listening.

"If I were deh same pirate I was years ago, on deh day dat young boy ended up lost an' alone on Treasure Planet, dat boy wouldn't be where he is today. Sometimes we don't like who we are, Jim, an' want tah change… Deh only t'ing dat stops us is how others never see us as anything more." With that, Silver walked off.

Jim looked onward, and Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father always listened before judging," she said. When he didn't reply, she sighed and walked away, and everyone else on the balcony dispersed.

The spacer king looked up at the sky, then rested his arms and head on the balcony, unleashing a heavy sigh. "You left too soon, Dad…" he whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro ran down to the only place where she could be alone, in the Inn's cellar. She heard footsteps, and looked around, knowing that she would never get a chance to be on her own ever again… and spotted a bit of sunlight peeking through a crack in the cellar doors, that lead outside. _Dad may think he can keep me trapped here… _she thought, then shoved the doors open, and the light shined in the basement, and she saw her old solar-scooter in the corner. She dragged it over into the light, letting it charge up a little. _But he can't keep me from escaping!_

She shot out of the basement, just as BEN and Eric ran down. "She's not down here, either." Eric sighed.

"Hey, who opened the cellar doors?" BEN asked.

They both looked at each other, worriedly. "You don't suppose…?"

"Uh, oh…"

The spacer princess flew until she had to land for a moment to let her scooter charge further. She looked over, seeing an old cracked mirror, and the way she stood in front of it, she could only see half of her reflection… half of who she really was. Wincing, she got back on her scooter, taking off again.

Tesoro flew across the skies, looking everywhere for Jonesy. She checked the asteroid they first landed on when they were kids, but didn't find him; She checked near Zignus Cross, but he was nowhere in sight; Finally, she checked the dock where they had hidden from the killer space-whale…

"Jonesy?" she called, looking under the deck…

Nothing.

Sighing, she flew off across the galaxy, flying for miles until she decided to land on a large, flat meteor covered in moss, where an old ship had crashed on decades ago. She walked along, pausing when two lizardian-rats scurried by, male and female, both of their noses touching before they leaped into a crater. Tesoro winced, sitting on a rock. She heard chattering, and realized Morph was hiding in her pocket, seeing how upset she was, but she paid him no attention, lost in her own thoughts…

_Tesoro (thinking): _**In a perfect world…**

**One we've never known**

**We would never have to face the world alone**

She saw a tall shadow on the side of a rock then, and her face lit up as she ran to the other side… only to fall when it turned out to be just a tree. Morph chattered sympathetically, resting on her shoulder, also disappointed. Tesoro walked on, seeing a crescent-like crater that was filled with water, and she looked into it, only seeing half of her reflection once more, and she sighed.

**They can have the world, we'll create our own**

**I may not be brave, or strong, or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**I know, love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go, I'm home**

**As long as you're there beside me**

Tesoro sat down on the edge of another crater, looking up at the stars, seeing the familiar constellations she and Jonesy had been looking at, the same night they had fallen in love… though now she felt alone, and for the first time in her life, she wished someone was with her.

**Like dark, turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way…**

What Tesoro didn't realize that, watching from the deck of the old ship, Jonesy stood, with Shifter at his shoulder. He didn't notice Tesoro right yet, looking down glumly… until Shifter tapped his shoulder and pointed ahead, and his face lit up.

_Jonesy (thinking): _**I was so afraid…**

**Then I realize**

**Love is never gone, so it never dies**

Jonesy started running forward. Morph heard him first and turned around, chattering excitedly. Tesoro turned, and smiled once she saw Jonesy, tears of joy practically coming to her eyes.

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes**

They stood in front of each other, Morph and Shifter floating behind them, the two blobs nudging them closer.

_Jonesy and Tesoro (thinking together): _**And if only they could see it too**

**The happiness I see with you**

**They'd know, love would find a way**

**Anywhere we go, we're home**

**As long as we're there together**

They hugged, and Jonesy kept one arm around Tesoro, both of them looking up into the stars, Morph and Shifter relaxing on their shoulders.

**Like dark, turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way…**

Jonesy looked down at Tesoro and chuckled, then laughed as he took off. Tesoro laughed too, chasing after him, catching up to him and they stopped beside the wrecked ship, leaning against it and laughing, calming down a bit. Tesoro looked up at him, and then planted a kiss on his lips, which he gratefully returned. Morph and Shifter zipped around their heads giggling, and Morph turned into one half of a heart while Shifter turned into the other half, and they stuck together.

"Hey… they've formed one heart," Jonesy said.

"We are one!" Morph exclaimed.

"We are one!" Shifter repeated.

Tesoro's eyes widened. _That's it… _she realized.

Jonesy stood up, helping her to her feet. "I've got an idea. We can repair this ship and sail away together!" he exclaimed. "Start our own crew, sail around the galaxy with no ties to anyone!"

Tesoro smiled, but sighed. "Jonesy… we have to go back." she said.

"What?"

Shifter transformed into a cuckoo-clock chiming, and Morph nudged her.

"We have to end this feud between my dad and Kenta," Tesoro explained. "If we don't go back… this war will never end."

Jonesy sighed, but nodded. "Lets go," he said, and reached into the ship and pulled out his longboat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- it's war time!

Please review. No flames, or the story stops here! (for those of you who don't care, I'll just throw rocks at you until the cops arrive)


	12. In Which The War Comes To An End

Well, here's another new chapter! …I'm a little hesitant since we've only got a couple chapters left :P

**Reviewer Thanks**

**EH6: **Glad I made your day ^-^; The exiled scene always made me upset, but I loved that quote too!; You want war, you got war! …especially after calling Jim names XD (But I agree, Simba was the saaaaame way)

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **This isn't suspense! This is Sparta! …O.O *pause* Oops, um, wrong storyline. …Uh, enjoy the suspense!

**Welsh Gem: **There are several Disney songs that never last long enough; And glad you liked the twist!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A storm was starting to brew in the galaxy…

Kenta and her crew sharpened their weapons, charged their laser-pistols, and smeared war-ink on their faces, then rallied on their ship and took off into the skies.

They stopped alongside a fisherman's boat, and he gasped. "Kenta Jade…" he whispered in disbelief.

Kenta reached down and yanked the man upwards by his shirt-collar. "Go to Montressor and tell your 'king' that Kenta Jade summons war, my crew against his." she ordered, then threw him back in the boat, where he quickly shot off to warn Jim. "I'm ready."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Montressor, the Doppler teens were in a frenzy. "Oh, this is terrible!" April whimpered. "Tesoro's nowhere to be found!"

"I can't believe we've lost her again!" Valerie griped. "This must be the 8,000th time!"

"I thought you were gonna watch her!" Elizabeth snapped at Eric.

"No, Valerie was going to watch her!" Eric retorted.

"You two were going to watch her!" Valerie snapped.

"YOU were to watch her!" April responded, harshly.

"AH, WATCH THIS!" Valerie shoved April into her siblings, and they tackled her, calling names and making threats. Jim walked in, seeing that Eric, Elizabeth, and April were holding Valerie's arms and legs down. "Let me go!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jim asked.

All the teens stood up, giving innocent grins. "Uh, nothing, just had a frank exchange of ideas," Eric said, clearing his throat.

"We had a hypothetical question," April added.

"VERY hypothetical," Elizabeth put in. "See… there's this Scroop-"

"But he's not a manticore!" Valerie said hastily.

"Definitely not a manticore, far from it!" Eric said.

"And he had this crewmate who's daughter, say…" April put in.

"Vanished." Elizabeth sighed.

"Tesoro's GONE?" Jim demanded.

The door swung open and Gene and Louigi ran in. "Jim! We just got a message from a fisherman-a!" Louigi wheezed. "Kenta and her crew are heading this way-a!"

"It's war, man!" Gene cried.

"Gene, Louigi, rally the sailors and get aboard our ship." Jim ordered, then turned to the teens. "You guys go look for Tesoro! Move out!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In what took almost and hour but went by like minutes, Kenta and Jim's ships were hovering side-by-side, the two captains facing each other. "Ah, they don't look so tough," BEN scoffed. Several pirates drew their weapons, from large guns to humongous knives. If robot's could pale, BEN would have been white as a ghost. "Er… unless they have weapons like that. I'll be below deck!"

"Stand your ground, you bucket of bolts," Amelia sneered, holding BEN in place.

"The time has come, Jim," Kenta said. "I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Oy, she needs a hobby." Silver commented.

"This is your last chance, Kenta. Go home." Jim responded, sternly.

"I AM home…" Kenta said, and lightening flashed in the clouds around them. "ATTACK!"

The pirates lunged and the sailors began their fight, fending them off.

"Go for the eyes!"

A pirate punched a sailor right between the eyes.

"Break his jaw!"

Another pirate used the hilt of his sword to knock another sailor in the jaw, knocking out a few teeth.

"Hit 'em low!"

Another pirate kicked a sailor in the gut.

"Fight! Do what you must!"

BEN and Silver ducked behind two barrels, the cyborg blasting at a couple pirates, ducking to avoid any shots. "What do we do? What do we DO?" BEN stammered.

"Deh only t'ing we can do, BEN," Silver said. "When deh goin' gets tough, deh tough get going. Dat's our motto!"

"I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata!"

"BEN, stop living in the past," Silver climbed out from behind the barrels and switched his arm into a sword, dueling with a pirate.

BEN, having a boost in confidence, stood up and ran across the deck… seeing Foxxy snarling and throwing a sailor across the deck. "Well, it's like Silver said… time to get going!" With that, he took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Tesoro and Jonesy shot through the sky in their longboat. "Uh, oh…" Jonesy said, looking down below at a school of sharks that were swimming ahead of them. "Either a storm's coming, or the sharks sense a blood-bath,"

Tesoro looked ahead, spotting Montressor not too far off. "Or both," she gasped, seeing two ships. "We've got to hurry!"

Picking up speed, they soared on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natalie threw a pirate off of her, seeing BJ leaping down in front of her. "Where's yer pretty daughter, Natalie?" she asked, smirking.

"Bone-Jacker," Natalie growled, and they began their duel.

In the meantime, Silver was outnumbered, with BEN cowering behind him. The cyborg switched his arm into a cannon and took aim. "No one move, t'is thing's loaded," he warned. "One more step, an' I blast ya all tah kingdom come!"

The pirates shrieked and ran off.

Silver chuckled. "Gets 'em every time,"

"Can I borrow one of those?" BEN asked, meekly.

Kenta watched her crew fight, seeing a couple pirates ganging up on Jim, and she smirked. "Jim…" she said, darkly. "You're mine!" she then ran and punched Jim in the face.

The rest of the fighting stopped, all the sailors and pirates looking at their captains.

It was time for the showdown between them.

Kenta switched her robotic hands into knives while Jim held his sword, both of them circling each other. Kenta raised her blade, Jim raised his-

*THUD!*

In a flash of lightening, Tesoro and Jonesy dropped down from their longboat and between Kenta and Jim. "Tesoro!" Jim gasped as his daughter faced him.

"Jonesy!" Kenta snapped as Jonesy faced her. "Move…"

"Step aside,"

"Dad, this has to stop!" Tesoro said, firmly.

"You're even weaker than I thought!" Kenta sneered at Jonesy. "Get out of the way!"

"You're not going to hurt Tesoro… OR Jim," Jonesy spat. "Not while I'm standing."

"Standing!" Morph repeated, as he and Shifter floated beside Tesoro and Jonesy, both of them transforming into the teens, standing firm.

"This isn't your fight, you don't belong here," Jim told Tesoro.

Tesoro sighed. "A wise king once told me 'we are one'," she said. "I didn't understand it at first… but now I do."

"They-"

"Them? Us? Look at them… they ARE us. This galaxy is their home as much as it is ours. What differences do you see?"

"You're a pirate! You should be helping us take this ship!" Kenta snarled at Jonesy.

"Not every pirate has to be evil," Jonesy told her. "And every pirate deserves to choose which side to be on… and I choose to belong on Montressor once again."

The storm clouds parted and light shined down. Jim looked up at the sky, as if knowing his father was watching once again… and he realized his daughter was right. He sheathed his sword and hugged her, and she hugged him back.

Kenta grimaced. "BJ, get them!" she ordered.

"No, Kenta." BJ snapped, then walked over to Jim's side. "Tesoro's right. T'is has tah stop."

"I'm with BJ," Foxxy said, joining her. "This has gone on long enough,"

The rest of Kenta's crew looked at one another, considering what was happening.

"If you don't fight, then you shall die as well," Kenta said with a scowl.

The rest of her crew scowled, then walked past her, joining Jim's side. They finally realized their captain had gone off the deep end, and refused to spill their companions' blood.

"What the…? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Kenta. It's time to put the past behind us and move on," Jim said.

"I'll never let it go!" Kenta lunged forth. "This is for you, Scroop!"

"Dad!" Tesoro cried, and tackled Kenta, both of them stumbling and falling over the edge.

"Tesoro!" Jim cried, looking over the edge of the ship, seeing that Tesoro managed to grab onto the anchor of the ship, Kenta having her arm draped around the hook of it. "Pull up the anchor!"

"Jim! The sharks!" Natalie cried, pointing downward, where a school of space-sharks were slowly swimming upward.

Kenta struggled to pull herself up, trying to switch her knives back into hands, but her circuits were jammed. Tesoro slid down a bit, sticking her hand out. "Kenta! Reach for me!" she said. Kenta only scowled and swiped at her hand, missing. "Please, let me help you…"

"I don't want help from you! I'm going to kill you!" Kenta shouted. She jammed her other knife into the chain, pulling herself onto the hook of the anchor, and started to advance toward Tesoro… but her foot slipped, and she fell back off the anchor, into the school of sharks.

Tesoro watched as Kenta's body was surrounded by dark scales… and then there was nothing more.

"Tesoro," Jim said.

Tesoro looked up, seeing Jim had come down on his lifeline, reaching for her. "Dad…" she said, wrapping her arms around him and letting him pull her up. "I tried…"

Getting back on deck, they were surrounded by their crewmates. "Wow, that was really brave!" BEN exclaimed, running up to them.

"Tesoro!" Natalie exclaimed, hugging her daughter. "Oh, thank heavens,"

Jonesy stepped up next. "I was really worried," he said, holding her hand. "No one ever took on Kenta and lived,"

"Deh only t'ing dat stopped Kenta was her own rage," BJ stated. "It finally got deh best of her,"

Jonesy hugged Tesoro. "I'm glad you're alright,"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a bit. "Jonesy," he said, and the teen faced him. "I was wrong. You do belong here…" he stepped aside, nodding Silver to come forth. "With your real family,"

"Hello, son." Silver said, smiling.

Jonesy winced. "Hi, dad," he whispered.

"I think I'm gonna cry…" BEN sniffled.

Jim then turned to his crew. "Lets go home," he said, then turned to Kenta's ex-crew. "All of us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I don't know about BEN, but I'm on the verge of tears myself because… the last chapter is next! Waaah!

Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

Please review. Unless you want to experience the pain Kenta just went through, don't flame.


	13. We Are One

Well… here's the last chapter. I threw in some more originality to make it last longer!

**Reviewer Thanks:**

**TMNTdisneyfan2013: **Yeeeessss the last chapter. *hands you tissue* Thanks for staying 'til the end!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson and the Doppler teens stood on the docks, looking up at the stars, watching Jim's ship land. He smiled, watching as Jonesy and Tesoro stepped down, hand in hand. Jonesy saw him, walked up… and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Oy, what was dat for?" he asked.

"For not bringing up that we were brothers, sooner!" Jonesy retorted.

"Hey, I wanted ya tah figure it out fer yerself, first. 'sides, ye had yer eyes on Tessy so much, ye probably wouldn't even hear me if I shouted it at deh top of me lungs," This time, Tesoro punched him the arm. "Ow! Alright, alright, I'll shaddap,"

"That'll be a first," Valerie remarked.

They walked up to the Benbow, and Silver, Tyson, and Jonesy sat down in the empty dining room by the large window. "So… Kenta killed our mom, and took me away?" Jonesy asked sadly, after Silver told him how he was separated from them. "Why didn't she take Tyson, too? Why did Scroop choose me in the first place?"

"Many mothers hid their children from Scroop, some of them going as far as leaving deh universe," Silver explained. "At least, dat's what Captain Amelia explained tah me deh night it all happened. Yer mother was deh last tah hear deh news, apparently, an' when Scroop came along an' found out yer mum was pregnant, he asked where I was… learning I wasn't around, he decided tah claim ye, stating dat ye were tah be his heir. Yer mother wanted tah refuse, no doubt, but deh way Scroop ran t'ings, if he didn't get his way, someone would face deh gallows,"

"Aye, I remember when he first walked through our door," Tyson said, his eyes orange. "I was only two at deh time, but I remember it clearly. Scroop threated Mum wit' treason if she wouldn't hand ye over, but she didn't want tah lose ye, either. So, she begged him tah let her take care of ye fer one year after yer born, stating she was unable tah travel in her condition and knew he wouldn't want tah wait a month fer ya tah be born, an' deh bug-brained twit decided tah listen tah her, giving her one year."

"Only by deh time a year had gone by, Scroop was sent tah Davy Jones' locker, an' Jim was king. …But Kenta never forgot, an' wanted tah keep his legacy alive."

"Ye could clearly tell she was psychotic."

"I figured that out in time," Jonesy replied.

"I'll never forget dat day…" Tyson's eyes turned red. "Mum was ready tah sail again, an' decided tah take us tah deh ceremony tah meet Dad, but dat black-hearted witch invaded our ship an' slaughtered deh crew. Mum tried tah get us in-tah a longboat tah escape, but deh pirates caught up tah her. They pried ye from her hands an' threw me in-tah deh wall, an' I blacked out… (sigh) When I came to, all was quiet, an' dat's when Dad came down an' found Mum." he winced, his eyes turning back to orange. "It was a sight I wish I never had tah see,"

Jonesy shook his head. The pirates he had grown up with had slaughtered a crew and killed his mother… all under Kenta's orders. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't believe it…" he whispered.

Silver patted him on the shoulder. "It's over now, Jonesy… yer home." he said.

"I wish I could have said goodbye, though…"

"Ye still can," Tyson said, then lead him outside and down the road to the cemetery, where a lone grave stood under a blossoming tree. "We wanted tah keep her close,"

Jonesy walked toward the grave, pausing and picking a couple flowers along the way, then knelt before the grave, lying the flowers on top of it. "Hi, mom… it's me, Jonesy." he said quietly… then paused, unable to think of anything else to say. "I wish I knew a better way to start a conversation, heh heh… but, it's a little hard. I don't have many memories of you, except from what Tyson and Dad told me." tears rolled out of his eyes and down his face. "I wish I could remember you… I miss you… And I'm really sorry for being part of Kenta's plan, but at least I'm back with our family. I just came to give my respects and say goodbye… but I hope someday, we'll all be together again in the heavens." he stood up, walking out of the cemetery.

He saw Jim standing by Tyson, and the spacer king only patted him on the back. Jonesy wiped his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but Jim spoke first. "You're not alone, Jonesy," he said. "Pirates took my father, too." he looked up at the sky. "And I know that he's watching over us, with your mother."

Jonesy looked up at the stars, and smiled a bit. Tyson smiled too, putting a hand on his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, everyone gathered on the balcony. Sailors and ex-pirates alike stood below, watching as Jim and Natalie stood with Tesoro and Jonesy, who kept their arms around each other. "Ah, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" BEN exclaimed, and burst into tears. Morph and Shifter changed into miniature umbrella's to shield his tears from Amelia and Delbert.

The sun shined high in the sky, and a calm warm wind blew through the air. Jim took it in, and for a mere second he could hear his father's voice. _"Well done, my son,"_

Jonesy, Tyson, and Silver embraced the wind too, as if feeling Samantha's presence again. They all knew that, for that point on…

"_We are one."_

**The End**

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thank you all for reading this to the very end. Glad so many of you enjoyed it :D

Please review, but don't flame.


End file.
